Frozen
by TanyaPotter
Summary: Harry Potter did his duty, he killed the Dark Lord. When he was nineteen he found a lover in Carlisle Cullen, when he was 20 his duty tore them apart, at 27 he was turned. Now, more than a hundred years later, he’s found him again.CCHP. Slash Hp/Twilight
1. Prologue

Frozen

Summary: Harry Potter did his duty, he killed the Dark Lord. When he was nineteen he found a lover in Carlisle Cullen, when he was twenty his duty tore them apart, at twenty-seven he was turned. Now, more than a hundred years later, he's found him again. CCHP.

Pairings: Carlisle/Harry, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, violence, vampire's biting during sex (very mild blood play, nothing graphic)

Authors note: I know I should finish my other fic's before I begin a new one, but I love Twilight, and I couldn't help myself. But remember! I won't abandon DP or TWTTIN! PS The Harry Potter series takes place in the early 1800's in this timeline. The intro is while its only Carlisle, Edward hasn't been turned yet!

Prologue:

Harry could remember the first time he had seen him, silent and alone. He was beautiful; his hair was a golden blonde, combed back away from his stunning features. His eyes were the rich bronze that came from his kind feeding on animals—eyes alight with fire and passion. He was clothed in a pair of plane black dress pants and a deep blue button-up shirt. He was beautiful, and Harry couldn't help but stare.

Their meeting had been an accident. Harry was in France, training with a Dark Arts master, trying to find the key to killing Voldemort once and for all. Carlisle, well, Harry wasn't sure why he was there—he had never gotten a clear answer, and he never pushed for one. It was late, nearing eleven o'clock at night, and Harry was sitting in a small clearing in the Troncais forest, thirty minute's from his masters' home. He was relaxing against a thick tree, with his eyes closed and his mind reshaping itself after the long day of memorizing spells. He had felt someone coming closer but, assuming it was his master or one of his masters many servants, Harry hadn't paid any attention.

It was only once he felt the presence pause before him that he opened his eyes and found himself mesmerized. It was clear to Harry that the man before him was a vampire. At nineteen years old he had come face to face with many of the kind. He tensed initially, but there was something about the man before him that made him relax, almost involuntarily. A very cautious introduction began their… relationship, little did they know.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was two weeks later that Harry had become accustomed to meeting the other in 'their' clearing. They never really said much, but there hadn't been a need. Harry would meditate, or occasionally bring a book. Carlisle seemed content to just sit with him. It was the first day that they had actual contact. It was a warm day, slightly muggy, and he was wearing lose fitting pants and a somewhat tight, sleeveless white shirt. Carlisle was, as always, dressed in nice, business type clothing. Carlisle had taken to leaning back against the groove a an oak, and in a spur of the moment decision Harry had relaxed back to lay his head in the much older man's lap. Carlisle had looked down, not with anger or any other negative emotion, but with fondness and joy. From that day forward their relationship had progressed into much more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A month after that first touch, Carlisle took Harry back with him to his villa. It wasn't huge, but it was two stories, with two bedrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, library, and a study. The outside was a weathered white, with large windows and a balcony coming from the master bedroom. There was a small driveway that came off a seldom used, out of the way road that wound through the forest. Large trees obscured the view of most of the house, and all windows facing the road were constantly blocked. The back of the house, which opened into the forest, was home to Carlisle's room and study. The windows were always open, and he took great pleasure in the freedom he could experience within his sanctuary.

That was the first night they spent together. The air was filled with soft moans and light caresses, whimpers and pleas. Time passed slowly and sweetly, and both would have been happy to stay in the moment forever. Harry fell asleep, sated and exhausted, in the arms of his lover. Carlisle held him tightly throughout the night, humming to the human every time he stirred. He relished in the feeling of holding his mate, and couldn't believe that fate had brought them together after being alone for two-hundred years.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost a year later when the unthinkable happened. Harry knew his time in France was coming to an end. The death eater attacks had become more and more frequent, and his training with his master was almost completed. He hadn't broached the subject with his lover yet—he wasn't sure how. Harry had never been happier than when he was with Carlisle, even just sitting beside him made him happy. They had become closer over the year they were together. Though Harry hadn't told the vampire about the wizarding world, or the war that was going on, he had the feeling that Carlisle knew; something that only made him happier when the older man didn't try to pry.

Harry was sitting with is master for lunch when one of his servants knocked on the door. It wasn't exactly common, but it wasn't bizarre enough for Harry to get nervous. The man spoke rapidly into his masters' ear, to quite for Harry to hear what was being said. When his master looked searchingly at him while the man was still talking to him, Harry began to get a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. A scant few seconds later the man left the room, and his master stood up and gestured for his apprentice to follow him.

They went to the man's study, a room the two had spent much time in together. He dug into his desk silently, shuffling the content until he found what he was looking for. By this point Harry was feeling almost nauseous. The man pulled out a long, beautiful Athame. It had a solid obsidian hilt, with a solid quartz blade, sharp enough to slice the most delicate object, yet tough enough to withstand the hardest hit. It also had a blood stone inlayed in the hilt, his master's blood, if he wasn't mistaken.

The man sat Harry down in front of him. He gifted him the Athame, and told Harry that he had finished learning from him. His master told him that it was time for him to leave, to go finish the war, and that things were bad—bad enough that Harry couldn't stay any longer. He said that the servants were packing Harry's things as they spoke, and he would leave within the hour. Harry absorbed it all in a state of shock. He knew that the time would come when he had to leave, but he thought it would be much later. He thought he would have warning.

Harry's thoughts were focused, not on what was so bad that he had to leave so suddenly, but what his lover would think when he disappeared without a word or trace. He knew the vampire would be heartbroken, but he didn't know what to do. As soon as he was dismissed Harry apparated to his lovers villa, kilometers from his masters own home. His heart sank as he realized that Carlisle wasn't home, and knew the man was probably working—which meant he wouldn't be back until later that night. Harry made his way to what had become their bedroom, and reverentially stroked the soft linens that covered their bed. He curled up upon the bed, inhaling the mixed scents that lingered on the linens.

Harry stayed like that for a while, desperately hoping that Carlisle would come back before he had to leave for good. When it became obvious that time was about up, Harry made his way to Carlisle's study. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and sat down to write his goodbye. It was when he actually tried to write that he realized he didn't know what to say. It was impossible to explain why he left in writing, and even if he could—Carlisle deserved better. Eventually Harry only ended up writing six words.

I'm sorry.

I love you. Forever.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The war was drawn out for a further seven years before it finally ended. Losses were immense on both sides, but the light somehow managed to pull through. Voldemort was killed, but the world didn't celebrate. There wasn't a single witch or wizard who didn't feel loss at least one time during the grueling twelve year war. Entire families were lost, people were left unaccounted for… the wizarding world would feel the loss for generations.

Harry had lost almost all everyone. Hermione had died from friendly fire, in the midst of one of the larger battles fought in Diagon Alley. Ron had died defending his baby sister from a group of trolls. Ginny herself survived that battle, only to die in the next. Neville perished, taking Bellatrix Lestrange with him as he died. Seamus and Dean had been killed early on, when they were on Christmas break at Seamus' parents' home. That entire village was destroyed. Luna died from the injuries sustained during her imprisonment at Malfoy Manor. Molly and Arthur Weasley died together with Percy and Charley defending their home from an attack. The only survivors whom Harry had any connection to were Bill, Fred and George Weasley. Bill had been mauled by a werewolf, and spent the rest of his life under the pain of the curse. Fred had lost his left arm during one of the many battles fought and George bore the scars from his brief imprisonment at Riddle manor.

Harry had the worst thing happen, however. By the time he was twenty-seven, he was more than ready to join his family on the other side. After he killed Voldemort he thought he would finally have the chance. All dreams he had of seeing his loved ones again came crashing down when he was attacked, magically drained, from behind. He had felt a scene of relief, knowing he couldn't defend himself anymore and that it would all be over soon. He welcomed the sharp pain that sunk into his neck from behind, and even the pain that came with it. He was more than happy to fall into blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry hadn't expected to wake nearly a week later, healed from his injuries, but with an overwhelming burning sensation in his throat. He was still lying in the middle of the bloody battlefield where he had fallen, strewn amongst countless other bodies. It was with despair that Harry realized what had happened, that he would never get that ending peace he so desired, that he would never see his loved ones again, that he would live on that god-forsaken earth forever.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly a hundred years passed slowly. Harry had come to terms with what he had become. He watched the last three people he cared about grow older and finally pass away, one at a time. They never say him—he knew it would be easier for them to simply think he was dead then have to face what he had become. The world began to reshape itself, and over the hundred years that Harry stayed he saw the world coming back.

Once Bill, the last one to pass, was gone, Harry left for good. He no longer had any reason to stay in England. He remembered his lover from so many years before talking about America, and their plans to go together someday. Carlisle had always spoken about taking Harry around the world and showing him everything he was missing. He would have given him the world, if Harry but asked. Harry left England—resolved to find his love from so long ago. He knew that if Carlisle were gone, his life would truly become meaningless.

XXXXXXXXXXX

So, that's the intro. Please tell me what you think. Chapter one will be out soon, and Harry will find Carlisle. ALSO! I need a beta for this fic if anyone's interested. Please don't volunteer if you're not serious. I need someone who will prod me to continue and give me ideas if I get too slow. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

Pics for this fic can be found on my profile page. I have Carlisle's manor from France on there, as well as the Athame Harry received from his master.


	2. Chapter 1

Frozen

Summary: Harry Potter did his duty, he killed the Dark Lord. When he was nineteen he found a lover in Carlisle Cullen, when he was twenty his duty tore them apart, at twenty-seven he was turned. Now, more than a hundred years later, he's found him again. CCHP. HP/Twilight Crossover!

Pairings: Carlisle/Harry, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, violence, vampires biting during sex (very mild blood play, nothing graphic)

Chapter one:

It took Harry almost another year to track down Carlisle, where he found him living in Washington State, in a place named Forks. He had exchanged the majority of his family money to American currency before he left, and had his estate turned over to a muggle bank that operated from Seattle. He had his car, an Aston Martin DB9, brought from England to him, so he had everything he needed with him in America.

Harry spent nearly a month in a hotel looking for somewhere suitable to live. He knew from the beginning that he wouldn't move to the actual town that Carlisle was in, for a few different reasons: He hadn't seen the other man in over a hundred years, he wasn't sure how much had changed in that time, and he wasn't sure if he would be welcomed. Had Carlisle found someone else? Did he hate him for leaving without a word? Did he even remember him? All of those question, and a hundred more, had been swirling in Harry's mind since he'd left France so long ago.

Harry decided to take things extremely slowly. He wouldn't try to force himself on his past lover—which meant living far enough away that he wasn't bothering the man. He found a good size flat on the beach of Port Angel that he liked well enough. The carpet was a neutral green and yellow—that vaguely resembled butterflies. The main room had a large peach colored couch in the middle, with two red leather chairs on either side of it and a small table between the three. There was a nice stone fireplace built into the wall that divided his bedroom and bathroom from the sitting room, with two comfortable chairs flanking it. Thick red and black curtains cover the windows, and a good sized television hung on the wall across from the couch.

His bedroom was his favorite. He had a large hardwood four-poster bed, somewhat like the kind he had at Hogwarts. The comforter on the bed was a deep red with golden inlays, and had curtains that could be drawn at will. There was a nice red and purple rug to bring the red scheme and the dark purple carpet together, along with a red and white divan against the window. An arm chair sat kitty-corner from the divan and there a small table between the two. There was a desk beside the bed that held a reading lamp and a large corner closet on the far wall.

XXXXX One month later XXXXX

Even though Harry no longer had to sleep, he still loved to lie in bed and relax, especially since he could look out the window and watch the sky poor rain down upon the earth. He could curl up for hours with a good book, easily tuning out the rest of the world. Though the apartment was well decorated, it still didn't have a really lived in feel. The only areas that looked even remotely used were the bedroom and the bathroom. There were various items of clothing showing around the room, and a small stack of books on the desk beside his bed. Harry had brought in a phone, which on the desk next to the books.

His bathroom, which connected off his bedroom and to the hallway that led to the living room, got plenty of use its self—odd considering vampires don't actually need to expel waste. Harry had an array of soaps sitting along the large bathtub/shower combination that took up the majority of the room. There were a few towels stacked on a rack above the unused toilet, and some various products (such as hair jell and toothpaste) along the sink.

Harry himself was looking through is closet in search of something appropriate to wear. He had, after a long debate with himself, decided to stop delaying the inevitable and go talk to Carlisle face to face. He knew he couldn't continue to put it off or he would lose his chance, but he was honestly scared. He had put everything he had left of himself into finding this one man. If Carlisle turned him down, or didn't remember him, or anything! Harry didn't know what he would do with himself. He couldn't go back to England—not when everyone he knew was gone. He didn't know anyone anywhere else, at least not well enough to live around them. He had always wanted to see the world, but it felt wrong doing it alone after he and Carlisle had spent so much time talking about going together. He couldn't even die properly! Even though all of these thoughts were circling around his head, Harry knew that he needed to try. He was tired of being alone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry drove slowly out to Forks. He had waited until after six o'clock, knowing that Carlisle would have some kind of job somewhere. He was actually pretty proud of himself for not prying into the man's life like he could have. Harry had only dug around far enough to find out that, yes—he was still around, and where he was living. He didn't know if the older vampire had found another lover, or whether he had any other vampires living with him. He didn't know where he worked, or even what kind of work he was doing. He still respected Carlisle enough to let him keep his business to himself.

He turned off the freeway and followed the signs that pointed the right direction. Harry didn't know an exact address, but he knew he would be able to find it himself. Forks ended up being quite a ways off the main road, and Harry used the time to try and think of what he would say when he found Carlisle.

The road ended up taking Harry straight through the main part of town and he could see the stares that followed his car as he went. The road wound around through the trees and Harry continued until he reached the smaller off shoots from the main highway. He chose the least welcoming, which happened to be the furthest to the right, to try first. The road he chose ended up being surprisingly well maintained and his car drove easily along it. He continued at the speed limit for almost ten minutes before he saw a driveway that looked promising. The path looked overgrown and abandoned at eye level, but was actually well worn if you looked down.

Harry pulled off to the side and stepped out of the car, deciding to walk up the path than to drive. He was glad of his chosen attire as he began walking. He had picked clean dark jeans that hugged his hips and thighs but fell slightly baggy around the rest of his legs. Harry had calf- high dragon hide boots encased he feet, and an emerald green button up shirt worn half-way open over a fitted black tank.

He could already smell the other vampires, so he knew it was the right home, but _vampires_… more than one. Five or six, if Harry were to guess. With nerves growing every second, Harry finally made it far enough to see the beautiful home. It was the large windows that really drew his attention, causing Harry to smile sadly in remembrance. He took a deep, unnecessary breath and trudged forward.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Cullen's were all sitting around the living room that night. Emmett and Jasper were playing some kind of snowboarding game on the playstation, with Alice watching intently over her husbands' shoulder; Edward was playing the piano on the other side of the room, Rosalie was cleaning under her nails in boredom, and Carlisle was quietly reading a book on the couch.

Alice froze, looking blankly at the wall and drawing everyone's attention when he let out a gasp and turned to Carlisle in shock. Edward followed her shock shortly after and he too turned to look at his sire. Carlisle looked at the two, his eyebrow raised questioningly. Alice and Edward looked at each other uncertainly before Alice smiled brightly and danced over to the door. She stood their silently for about five seconds before she pulled the door open enthuastically. Standing on the other side, Harry hand raised his hand to knock on the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had finally made it to the door of the house. He gave himself a few seconds to compose himself before he raised his hand to knock. Before his hand touched wood, the door was pulled open to show a small, pixy like girl standing on the other side. She was dressed well, which didn't really surprise Harry at all, knowing that Carlisle had always dressed nice—even when they had only meet in the woods, or relaxed at him.

The small girl smiled brightly at him. "Hi! I'm Alice." She said in a bell-like voice. Harry couldn't help but smile back, despite his nerves. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter, uhm… I'm look for Carlisle?"

Inside the living room, where the rest of the vampires waited, Carlisle was frozen— shock, hope, confusion, love, and a thousand different emotions filling him. Across the room Jasper's face contorted as he was hit will the overwhelming emotions that radiated from his foster father.

Carlisle continued to sit, not moving, until he heard Alice call for him—snapping him out of his daze. He stood, moving slowly. He closed his book and let it fall softly to where he had been sitting. He walked across the room and, with hesitation, around the small diving wall to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had heard the soft footsteps coming ever so slowly over to him. He stood, watching the point that he knew Carlisle could enter his vision at. When the man did come into view Harry took half a step forward before he stopped himself. Carlisle froze, staring in hopeful disbelief at the picture Harry made.

The man simply couldn't process what was happening. .. the last time he had seen Harry had been over a hundred years ago and human. He still didn't know what had made the young man leave so suddenly, but he remembered the raw pain he had felt when he had gotten home that day.

XXX Flashback XXX

Carlisle entered his home, joy filling him when he smelled his mate's recent scent. He walked up the stair case to his bedroom to change cloths before he left to meet Harry at their spot. It had become routine over the months they were together. Harry was always busy during the day, but could usually leave with him at about seven o'clock. Carlisle would always be waiting in their clearing when Harry got there, and they would walk back to Carlisle's villa together. He could almost always stay the night, as long as he left early enough to be back to his training before it started at seven am.

The vampire smelled his little mates scent strongly from the bed and he half expected him to be laying there when he walked through the door. He frowned a little in confusion when he realized that, though Harry had been there during the day, he wasn't there now. Carlisle shook off the feeling and quickly changed into fresh cloths before he made his way back out of the house and ran to their clearing.

He waited for hours for the human to show up, but he never did. At dawn Carlisle made his way home slowly, worried about his mate but knowing he wouldn't come to the clearing during the day.

When he got home he decided to pass the time by reading, so he made his way to his study. He selected a book off the shelf as he moved past and sat down in the comfortable chair behind his desk.

It was then that he noticed the folded piece of parchment lying in the middle of the desk. Relief filled him when he realized it had been written by his mate, but the feeling quickly disappeared when he actual read what was there. In his mates delicate and slightly messy writing, was "I'm sorry. I love you. Forever."

He got up, searching the rest of the house for any clue, but could find nothing. Days went by, and nights of Carlisle waiting in their clearing, hoping desperately for his little mate to come back to him—but he never did.

The years passed slowly. Carlisle had turned Edward, desperate for the feeling of companionship he'd had with Harry. It worked—to some extent, but it wasn't the same… never the same.

As time passed his family grew: Rosalie, then Emmett, and finally Alice and Jasper. He was content, never really as happy as he had been with his mate, but content all the same. Almost fifty years after his mate disappeared Carlisle finally gave in a mourned for the death of his human love. After all, there wasn't any way a human could live that long.

Carlisle had despaired greatly when he finally came to terms with it. He drew from Edward and his job… almost losing them both. He finally came out of it a couple years later, after turning Rosalie, determined to be as close to his immortal family as he could, so that he'd never have to face losing them too.

XXX Present XXX

"Hi…" Harry whispered to the older man. Carlisle floated closer to him, a shaky hand reaching up to touch his cold cheek softly. Harry's eyes closed at the missed feeling, and he leaned his head into Carlisle's hand.

Suddenly Carlisle moved his hand from Harry's face to engulf the small vampire completely in his arms, holding him tightly and desperately. Harry clung back just as tight, reveling in the feeling of being held by his lover again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter: The explanations. I'm glad so many of you like this story! I have had one hundred and ten people add this story to their alerts, but only twelve people tell me what they thought of it. I would love to hear what you guys think, or want to see!


	3. Chapter 2

Frozen

Summary: Harry Potter did his duty, he killed the Dark Lord. When he was nineteen he found a lover in Carlisle Cullen, when he was twenty his duty tore them apart, at twenty-seven he was turned. Now, more than a hundred years later, he's found him again. CCHP. HP/Twilight Crossover!

Pairings: Carlisle/Harry, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, violence, vampires biting during sex (very mild blood play, nothing graphic)

Authors note: Some of you are confused about the time line, so here it is: I pushed the HP universe back, because I wanted Harry to have known Carlisle before he was turned. The Twilight universe is still the same as the series.

1640- Carlisle's born in London

1663- Carlisle's turned

1843- Jasper is born in Texas

1861- Civil War- Jasper makes Major Rank

1863- Jasper is turned

1861- Harry's born in Godric's hollow

1875- Voldemort's resurrected

1880- Harry and Carlisle become lovers

1881- Harry disappears

1888- Harry kills Voldemort/ Harry's turned

1901- Edward's born in Chicago.

1915- Rosalie is born in New York/ Emmett is born in Tennessee

1918- Edward is turned

1920- Alice is turned

1927- 1931- Carlisle withdraws into mourning for the 'death' of Harry, (He would have been 66) causing Edward to leave and peruse a new lifestyle. Edward comes back in 1931.

1933- Rose is turned

1935- Emmett is turned

1936- Cullen's move to Forks and make a treaty with the Quileute tribe.

1948- Alice and Jasper meet

1950- Alice and Jasper find the Cullen's.

1987- Bella is born

2003- Cullen's come back to Forks/ Harry discovers where Carlisle is.

2004- Harry goes and talks to Carlisle (NOW)

2005- Bella comes to forks.

Chapter 2

Last Chapter:

"_Hi…" Harry whispered to the older man. Carlisle floated closer to him, a shaky hand reaching up to touch his cold cheek softly. Harry's eyes closed at the missed feeling and he leaned his head into Carlisle's hand._

_Suddenly Carlisle moved his hand from Harry's face to engulf the small vampire completely in his arms, holding him tightly and desperately. Harry clung back just as tight, reveling in the feeling of being held by his lover again._

XXXXXXXXXXX

After what seem like a few brief seconds Carlisle took Harry by the hand and led him into the house as the others watched closely. He pulled him past the room full of younger vampires that Harry had smelled from the driveway. They were all staring at the two of them in surprise and confusion. "Carlisle?" a tall blonde male asked softly.

Carlisle paused slightly and looked at his children. "I'll explain later." He told them as he began pulling on Harry's arm again. The war ridden hero looked at the four sitting in the room, as well as the girl that had opened the door, with burning curiosity as he allowed himself to be led away. They climbed a set of stairs until they reached another hallway. Carlisle led him down, hesitating almost unnoticeably by his bedroom door before he took the younger man into his study, which happened to be the next door after his room. He would have liked to get reacquainted in his bed but Carlisle knew that there was much to be said before they jumped to that step.

Harry, having been trained to pick up on such things, noticed the pause, but didn't say anything. They moved to sit on the comfortable loveseat that sat in front of a lit fireplace. It was time to face the music and for the two past lovers it would be a most interesting experience.

XX Down Stairs—Jasper's POV XX

Jasper watched the two men going up the stairs, confusion filling him as he felt the many conflicting emotions coming from the two—the strongest of which was love. It was obvious to Jasper that this Harry Potter was special to Carlisle, his mate, if he wasn't mistaken. But that was impossible… wasn't it? Surly Carlisle would have told them if he had a mate. He was almost dizzy from the combination of love, fondness, lust, betrayal, loneliness, pain and hope that was radiating above him from Carlisle's study.

He could also feel the confusion coming from Edward—which was completely understandable. Carlisle and Edward were extremely close, and had been together for a long time. Edward was the first person to have been turned by their foster father… Jasper had believed that the two didn't have any secrets from each other, but this was, obviously, a huge one that Edward didn't have a clue about. The others were confused as well, but they didn't have the waves of hurt mixed with it.

Jasper sent his brother an understanding look, but didn't make a move to break the silent atmosphere.

XXXXX Edward's POV XXXXX

Edward stared up at where Carlisle's study was located in confusion. He wouldn't have believed that Carlisle would keep a secret this big from him, but the proof had just walked into their house. How had his foster father known him? Why had Carlisle never told him? What was going on?

He slumped down onto the couch in a very humanly gesture. He caught Jasper looking at him with understanding and he rested his head on his hands. He didn't know what was going on but he did know that when Carlisle was ready he would tell him. Or at least he hoped Carlisle would.

XXXXX Carlisle's Study XXXXXX

Neither of them spoke for quite a few minutes. Carlisle's eyes continuously traced Harry's face, desperately trying to convince himself that it was real—that his mate was actually there, in front of him. His eyes widened as his eyes fell upon his mate's eyes once more.

"Your eyes are still green!" Was the first thing Carlisle said to Harry in one-hundred and twenty-three years. Harry smiled slightly in amusement, while he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "How… when were you turned?" he asked quietly.

"Do you remember asking me what I was apprenticing for, and I said it wasn't important, and that I was just with him to earn the title of master?" Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. "Well, it was a little more than that… How much do you know of the supernatural world? Outside of vampires of course."

Carlisle looked at his little mate in uncertainty. "I know where you came from… I knew what you were from the beginning. I just… I wanted you to tell me on your own."

Harry nodded his head again. That certainly made this explanation easier and helped him relax the tiniest bit. "How much do you know about the war?" His voice was soft not above a whisper.

Carlisle's eyes were suspicious as he answered. "Not a lot, just some rumors that had been spread. I saw some of the villages and towns that were attacked, but your government kept it pretty well hidden."

"Ya well, they're good at keeping things hidden. My apprenticeship was in the Dark Arts— it was a part of my training. 'Know thy enemy' and all that."

"So you knew?" Carlisle asked emotionlessly. "You knew the whole time that you would be leaving—you never planned on staying with me."

"Carlisle, it wasn't like that and you know it. You knew I was only there for my apprenticeship, even if you didn't know what it was for. You knew I wasn't going to stay if France forever!" Harry's voice sharpened and become a little louder.

"_But I expected you to tell me what was going on! I didn't think you would simply up and disappear without a word_!" Carlisle exclaimed with a harsh edge.

"I didn't have a choice!" Harry spat back piercingly. "My friends were dying! The war was getting worse and worse every day. Our army was being desecrated. I had to go back! I didn't have a choice." His voice faltered slightly at the end.

"You could have spoken to me! You didn't have to keep you life one deep dark secret!"

"NO? And how would you have reacted if I told you that I was a key player in one of the biggest wars in our history, and that I most likely wouldn't survive it? Would you have smiled and told me that you loved me? Would you have given me a kiss and took me to bed? Would you have demanded that I stay with you? Safe and sound out of harm's way?!"

"Of course I would have wanted you to stay safe!"

"Even if it cost every other soldier in the war their lives?"

"YES!"

Silence filled the room. They had both stood from their seats sometime during their heated argument, and were now glaring at each other, a few feet separating them. "Then you obviously don't know me at all." Harry whispered. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm. He had spent so much time looking for Carlisle; he wasn't going to ruin it because of their tempers. "Look, I've had time to get use to the idea of seeing you again… you haven't. I'm going to go back to my flat, and give you time to think. When _you're_ ready to talk, I want you to call me, ok?"

Carlisle stared at him before he snapped out of his daze. He crossed the distance between and gripped the smaller vampire to himself tightly. "You're crazy if you think I'm letting you walk out of my life again." He whispered harshly into Harry's hair.

He felt Harry smile against his collarbone as slim arms looped around his neck. "I'm not walking out again, never again. But you need time to process this… everything. I know you well enough to know you won't if I'm here."

Carlisle simply clutched the small body tighter, silently refusing to let go. Harry laughed quietly and pulled his head back enough to lean up and grab the tall vampires lips in a light kiss. After an unknown amount of time Harry pulled back completely. He moved over to Carlisle's desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled down the address of his flat and his new phone number.

"Call me when you're ready and I'll explain everything." He said handing the piece of paper over while stealing one last kiss. "I love you." Before Carlisle could say anything or try to stop him Harry had lightly vaulted over the balcony outside Carlisle's study and disappeared into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost an hour later that Carlisle came back downstairs. His children were all still sitting around the living room, but Emmett and Jasper had long since stopped playing their video game. Edward was the first to speak, which didn't surprise Carlisle in the least bit.

"Who was that?" he asked simply, his voice free of judgment.

Carlisle took a deep breath as he prepared to tell them about his mate—the mate none of them knew about. He could see that Edward was hurt by him, and he hated to see those emotions in his oldest companion. Alice looked the least confused out of all five of them, but clearly didn't know what was going on either. Rose and Emmett were both watching the preceding silently, trusting their father to speak when he was ready.

"His name is Harry Potter, my mate, and I've haven't seen him in almost a hundred and twenty five years …"

XXXXXXXXXXX

You guys are amazing! I want to thank 'Tashio' for helping me sort my head around the timeline (I tried to message you, but your profile wouldn't let Me.) and 'Emerald Falcon,' my amazing new beta! Thank the other couple of you who volunteered!

Tell me what you thought? More pictures on my profile if you're interested!


	4. Chapter 3

Frozen

Summary: Harry Potter did his duty, he killed the Dark Lord. When he was nineteen he found a lover in Carlisle Cullen, when he was twenty his duty tore them apart, at twenty-seven he was turned. Now, more than a hundred years later, he's found him again. CCHP. HP/Twilight Crossover!

Pairings: Carlisle/Harry, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, violence, vampires biting during sex (very mild blood play, nothing graphic)

Authors note: Some of you are confused about the time line, so here it is: I pushed the HP universe back, because I wanted Harry to have known Carlisle before he was turned. The Twilight universe is still the same as the series.

1640- Carlisle's born in London

1663- Carlisle's turned

1843- Jasper is born in Texas

1861- Civil War- Jasper makes Major Rank

1863- Jasper is turned

1861- Harry's born in Godric's hollow

1875- Voldemort's resurrected

1880- Harry and Carlisle become lovers

1881- Harry disappears

1888- Harry kills Voldemort/ Harry's turned

1901- Edward's born in Chicago.

1915- Rosalie is born in New York/ Emmett is born in Tennessee

1918- Edward is turned

1920- Alice is turned

1927- 1931- Carlisle withdraws into mourning for the 'death' of Harry, (He would have been 66) causing Edward to leave and peruse a new lifestyle. Edward comes back in 1931.

1933- Rose is turned

1935- Emmett is turned

1936- Cullen's move to Forks and make a treaty with the Quileute tribe.

1948- Alice and Jasper meet

1950- Alice and Jasper find the Cullen's.

1987- Bella is born

2003- Cullen's come back to Forks/ Harry discovers where Carlisle is.

2004- Harry goes and talks to Carlisle (NOW)

2005- Bella comes to forks.

Chapter 3

Last Chapter:

XXXXXXXXXXX

_It was almost an hour later that Carlisle came back downstairs. His children were all still sitting around the living room, but Emmett and Jasper had long since stopped playing their video game. Edward was the first to speak, which didn't surprise Carlisle in the least bit. _

_"Who was that?" he asked simply, his voice free of judgment. _

_Carlisle took a deep breath as he prepared to tell them about his mate—the mate none of them knew about. He could see that Edward was hurt by him, and he hated to see those emotions in his oldest companion. Alice looked the least confused out of all five of them, but clearly didn't know what was going on either. Rose and Emmett were both watching the preceding silently, trusting their father to speak when he was ready. _

_"His name is Harry Potter, my mate, and I've haven't seen him in almost a hundred and twenty five years …"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stayed at his apartment for nearly two weeks before the call came— something he was glad for. He knew Carlisle need time to wrap his head around what was happening. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to ignore him if he tried to call right away, but he also knew that if they tried to jump back to what they had before, everything would eventually blow up. They needed to start from the beginning, almost completely over in their relationship…. Hopefully it would last this time.

The call had been short and to the point. Carlisle was going to come to his apartment the next day, which was a Saturday, and they would talk then. With any luck the day would end with them back together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry spent that night and the next morning pacing his apartment. His mind was racing, desperately trying to figure out what to say, how to act, and how much to explain. He knew things had changed—how could they not have. He still didn't know how the vampires that had been downstairs were related to Carlisle, or what they were to him.

He knew this day was coming, but he was as anxious as he was excited for it to finally get there. He couldn't help but think of the constant 'what if's' that had been rattling around in his head since he had found Carlisle.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a knock resounded on his outside door. Harry froze, staring at the door silently. He stayed that way for more than a few seconds until another knock brought him from his daze. He moved slowly, inhaling the scent he so desired. He finally reached the door, and with hesitant hands, twisted the knob and pulled it open.

Carlisle stood on the other side, his face a calm mask. He still dressed to impress, Harry thought affectionately, moving aside to let the older man inside. Neither said anything while they moved further into the room. Harry could see Carlisle taking everything in. His eyes were scanning everything at a rapid rate, analyzing every element, every detail of Harry's apartment.

Their eyes met and they moved over to the sofa without having to say a word. They sat down together and simply looked at each other. Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed before they finally began to speak.

XX Carlisle's POV—10 days before XX

Carlisle had to restrain himself from going after his mate. He had waited for so long—been alone for so long… he couldn't believe he had simply let the younger man leave. His hand clenched around the piece of paper he held.

He kept telling himself that his mate was right, that he needed time to comprehend what was happening, but he couldn't stomp the feeling that he was making a mistake letting his mate leave. He wanted to go after him, to bring him back and to keep him, never letting him out of his sight again. But he knew he couldn't do that. One thing about Harry was always that he craved his independence, he thrived on being able to go and make his own decisions without having someone try and control his life. It was something he liked about being with his master—once he was done training for the day he was free to do what he wanted until he was due at training the next morning— Something that was very useful once he and Carlisle had gotten together completely.

Carlisle opened his clenched fist with a trembling sigh, reverently smoothing out the crinkled paper.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It took him a week to be comfortable with his mate being alive, and a few days more to get his family to accept it. He knew Edward was still upset with him for never telling him, but he had honestly thought it would be easier to try and put Harry behind him. It never was.

Carlisle stood from his car, looking up at the apartment building his little mate was in. he walked slowly across the street and into the entry way. He chose to use the stairs over the elevator for the extra time to clear his head.

He arrived outside Harry's door a few minutes later. He could hear Harry pacing the room and allowed himself a moment to take in his mate's lost scent.

He knocked clearly on the door and heard the pacing stop suddenly. He gave Harry time, but when it became clear that he wasn't going to move on his own Carlisle knocked again. It seemed to shake Harry from his daze, because the door opened seconds later.

Carlisle took in the room as it was laid before his eyes. It was done up in shades of red and black, and looked comfortable, but… empty. The room itself felt like no one lived there, despite the items decorating the space. Harry's scent was also suspiciously missing from this part of the apartment, making it feel even more desolate and cold to Carlisle.

Once he had taken everything in Carlisle turned to look at Harry. Their eyes met and they moved as one to sit on the comfortable sofa.

He watched Harry sit about a foot away from him, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how much time passed before they actually began to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry hesitantly began to talk, telling Carlisle what had happened that made him leave in more detail then he had given that first day. He went on to explain how bad the war was. He told the older man how each of his friends died, and the responsibility he felt toward them. Carlisle had already known of them, for Harry liked to speak of his 'family' when they had first met, and could feel the raw pain that Harry still felt in regards to their deaths.

When Harry had told him of the first attack that had killed two of his dorm mates, Carlisle ignored the space between the two of them and pulled Harry to himself to be cradled in his strong arms. By the time he had gotten to the middle of the war, Carlisle had drawn his legs up onto the couch, with Harry sitting between his parted thighs, and had completely enclosed Harry within his body. He continued to hold his mate to him as the horror's unfolded in front of him. He could almost picture what Harry was saying: the blood and tears, the sweat and strain, the defeat and the victories.

"…. I was relived, I guess. Voldemort was dead and I could finally rest. I had turned around and all's I could see were bodies—they were everywhere. Some of the people were still alive, but not very many. I was tired… so tired… I just wanted to leave. I was walking away when it happened. I had heard someone moving behind me but I honestly didn't care. I felt someone latch onto my arms and…" Harry gave a small, bitter laugh, "I just remember thinking 'that's going to leave a bruise.' I didn't care who it was, or why they were grabbing me, until I felt his teeth as he bit into my neck. I was already about ready give in and collapse, so I couldn't do anything. It hurt so bad. I blacked out, but I remember feeling… not happy, but I wasn't upset about it either."

Carlisle buried his face in Harry's shoulder, knowing that if he had been human he likely would have shed tears.

"I think I woke about a week later— but I can't be sure. Everything was so strange. I was still lying on the battlefield, and I remember the stench of blood and rotting flesh that was perforating the air. It was so vivid, everything was. My sight was better than I ever could have imagined, and the first thing I ever saw clearly was a sea of rotting bodies. My throat was on fire, and I could feel myself yearning for the blood that surrounded me. I was disgusted, but it was so strong. I feed on one of the bodies that was submerged under a lake of water near there—it was still fully intact and wasn't rotting like the others. I hate that it tasted so good."

"I knew what I was, I still had all of my memories, but I didn't know what to do. I thought of you, and I know you feed on animals." Harry pulled back slightly and looked into Carlisle's eyes for the first time since he began talking. He reached a hand up to gently caress his lovers face. "I've always loved your eyes." He said, smiling softly. "I knew you wouldn't like me feeding on humans any more than I liked the thought of doing it—so I didn't."

"I left the field and went as far into the forest as I could. I ate what I could find there until I felt like I could control myself around other people. By the time I came back out, everyone had assumed I died during the battle. I knew it would be easier to let them continue to believe that than for them to adjust to what I had become, so I stayed in the shadows and let them believe I was gone."

"Over time I realized that I couldn't use my magic, but I could still feel it. The more I focused on it the more wild I realized it had become. I've always been more powerful than I cared for, but my magic was almost terrifying. It turned into a raw, burning mass of pure wild energy. I can't do spells or anything anymore, but I think if I tried—my magic could be the equivalent of a small atomic bomb. I think that's why my eyes are still green—because I still have my magic."

"Only three people I cared about survived the war: Fred, George and Bill. I stayed by them until they died, though they didn't know it. George died first, nearly twenty years ago. Fred had followed his twin within a week—I don't know if he even knew how to live without his twin. They use to joke that they were soul-mates, two halves of one person. Bill lived the longest, he died a few years back. As soon as he was gone I started to look for you. It took me nearly a year to track you down, and a further two months to get up the nerve to actually come find you." Harry trailed off, not knowing what more to say.

Both were silent for nearly five minutes before Carlisle spoke up. "Why were you afraid to come see me?" he asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

Harry shrugged silently, and allowed himself to be pulled around until he sat, straddling Carlisle. He met the man's eyes timidly. "Never, ever be afraid of me Harry." Carlisle said softly. "Not to say or do something, not to act a certain way or to do something how you want to. I have always and will always love _you_, not who you think I want you to be."

Harry stared at him for a moment longer before his body relaxed and he nodded his head slightly. He leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips lightly against the firm one's of his mate. Carlisle kissed him back, the pace slow and unhurried, both reveling in the feel of the other.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hour had passed since Carlisle had come to Harry's apartment, and the day was getting late. They had spent the time since their kiss talking about mundane things. Carlisle had told Harry about his family, and how they came to be together. He described his close relationship with Edward, and the playfulness of Emmett. He told Harry of the beauty of Rosalie and her rivalry with Edward. He depicted how Alice and Jasper had come to him, and the oddities that had come along with them.

Sometime during the descriptions the two of them had moved into Harry's much more comfortable and lived-in bedroom. They were laying a hairs-width apart on his bed, their breath intermingling as they spoke.

The sky gradually darkened and finally disappeared all together, but the two ignored it and continued reacquainting themselves. It was after midnight that the outside world intervened in the form of Carlisle's cell phone.

Carlisle pulled away from his mate just enough to dig in his pocket and pull out the small device. _**Edward**_ flashed across his screen as his ringtone continued to sound. With a slightly apologetic look he answered it.

The call was brief, Edward wanting to know if Carlisle was coming home that night, but it was enough to break the peaceful atmosphere they had fallen into.

"You should go home." Harry said once Carlisle was done.

Carlisle's eyes snapped to the green of his mates. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked. Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, but you need to. We'll see each other tomorrow and your family is waiting for you."

"You are a part of my family." He said, still watching Harry keenly.

"Two different parts, Carlisle."

"No, just separated. Will you come meet them tomorrow?" he asked Harry.

Harry almost said 'no,' that it was too soon for that, however the pleading look in Carlisle's eyes changed his mind—he knew he wouldn't be able to deny the man anything.

Carlisle finally left, after receiving a promise of tomorrow, leaving Harry feeling more alone than he had in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

POLL! On my profile page! It is pretty important—I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do, but I don't want to if a lot of you are against it, so PLEASE TAKE 30 SECONDS TO VOTE!!!

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm astounded that this is so popular. With 306 alerts, it is my second most liked story, and this is only the fourth chapter. Thank you! You guys are awesome. I'd still love to hear what you all have to say about it, or any questions you have! As always, props to my awesome beta, _Emerald Falcon. _See you all soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Frozen

Summary: Harry Potter did his duty, he killed the Dark Lord. When he was nineteen he found a lover in Carlisle Cullen, when he was twenty his duty tore them apart, at twenty-seven he was turned. Now, more than a hundred years later, he's found him again. CCHP. HP/Twilight Crossover!

Pairings: Carlisle/Harry, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, violence, vampires biting during sex (very mild blood play, nothing graphic)

Chapter Four:

Last time:

"_You should go home." Harry said once Carlisle was done._

_Carlisle's eyes snapped to the green of his mates. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked. Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, but you need to. We'll see each other tomorrow and your family is waiting for you."_

"_You are a part of my family." He said, still watching Harry keenly._

"_Two different parts, Carlisle."_

"_No, just separated. Will you come meet them tomorrow?" he asked Harry._

_Harry almost said 'no,' that it was too soon for that, however the pleading look in Carlisle's eyes changed his mind—he knew he wouldn't be able to deny the man anything._

_Carlisle finally left, after receiving a promise of tomorrow, leaving Harry feeling more alone than he had in a long time._

XXXXXXXXXXX

The light shining through Harry's open window alerted him to the fact that the day had changed. He looked up from the book he had become engrossed in to gazed out at the cloudy wet morning, swallowing the sigh that wanted to break free of his throat. He loved Carlisle, he had never stopped, and if his mate wanted him to meet his family than that's what he would do.

He rose slowly from his bed, tucking his book away for later use as he made his way across the hall and into the bathroom. He moved into his daily routine without thought, turning his shower on hot before he stripped down.

His shower lasted longer than normal, his mind racing the entire length. The room was completely filled with steam by the time he stepped from the tub, fogging up the mirror and all the other metallic surfaces. Harry closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling. He had come to realize some years ago that if he got the temperature extreme enough and rapidly emerged himself in it, he could feel almost human until his body adjusted to a temperature of which was similar to the one he had been thrust into.

Harry moved into his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his trim waist despite being alone in the apartment. He had never been comfortable walking around naked—not at the Dursley's, not at Hogwarts, not with his master, not during his time packed into military barracks, not even during the hundred years he spent alone… the only time he had been was when he was alone with his mate. Carlisle was the only person to ever make him feel completely safe and at ease. The only one to make him feel proud of his body—scars included.

He moved over to the large wardrobe, wondering what to wear for something this important. He shuffled through the numerous pairs of casual jeans and shorts, the button-up shirts and ties, the fitted and pressed slacks, and the full-on penguin suits he had—all courtesy of the numerous business arrangements he was expected to attend as the last living Potter. Not many people knew he was still alive, but most of the ones who did were also the ones in charge of the abundant amount stocks and investments his family had been involved in for generations.

He shuffled the clothing aside again after he decided to wear a pair of simple, fitted black slacks and a dark green button-up shirt. The shirt he left un-tucked, with the top and bottom two buttons left undone and his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He sat on his bed to put on his beloved dragon-hide boots, which were the darkest black with the faintest green shimmer in the light. He wore his family signet ring on his right ring finger proudly. The signet ring was relatively simple in itself. The band was solid silver, it had an oval face and a golden griffin inlaid into the surface. There were also two gold 'P's on the outside. The ring had been in his family for generation upon generation and he was honored to wear it. He left his hair to dry on its own, knowing it would end up in messy curls, but not caring overly much.

By the time he was done, his watch read five to eight in the morning. Harry grabbed his keys from his bedside table as he left his apartment, locking the door behind him. It was time to start his day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett jumped up and looked out the large window as he heard a car coming down their driveway. It took a couple of minutes for the vehicle to actually clear the trees enough for it to become visible, but he finally saw a sleek, expensive looking black car. He glanced to the side to see Jasper standing next to him, watching as the man, Harry, stepped gracefully out of the car. The rest of the family had joined them within a couple of seconds, and Emmett let a large grin cross his face as he looked between his father and Harry.

Rosalie lightly smacked his arm without even having to look at him—knowing what he was thinking from the years they had been together. Emmett shot her an injured look, but she never glanced his way. Her eyes were riveted on the young looking man that stood before them, green eyes tracing the beautiful house they stood in.

Carlisle patted Jasper on the shoulder as he passed him on his way to the front door. He opened the door as Harry came to a stop on the top step. Harry smiled and let out a huff of amusement as he moved forward to greet his mate. Carlisle pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his neck as soon as he was close enough. The stayed wrapped together for nearly a minute before separating, though Carlisle entwined his hand with Harry's.

Carlisle led Harry back into the living room where the rest of his family still stood. They all watched curiously as Harry was led to them, Alice even bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Harry's eyes were scanning all of them, a habit from the war that he had never been able to get rid of. He looked first at a tall, statuesque blonde woman standing next to a taller, stockily built man. Her eyes were guarded—calculating, and Harry knew he wouldn't underestimate her. The man beside her had a grin (though he was trying to hide it) visible on his handsome face. His eyes were alight with mischief and he struck Harry as an all around fun-loving person. The next person who caught his eye was a tiny dark haired girl, brimming with energy. Her face shone with peace and happiness, but her eyes were filled with knowledge—a seer, if he wasn't mistaken. It had been a long time since he had come in contact with one, but he could remember the signs. Next was a brunette man. He was about Carlisle's height, with perfect features and a dark, brooding aura. Lastly, standing next to the small, dark haired girl, was another blonde, this one male. His hair fell in messy strands, but it was his eyes that drew Harry to him. War. This man, Jasper— if he was remembering Carlisle's descriptions right, had the same darkness and pain he himself felt all throughout the war and the following years.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Carlisle released his hand to wrap his arm around his waist. "Harry, this is Emmett," he began, gesturing to the biggest man. Harry smiled politely, nodding his head, knowing that the amused man would be even more entertained if he offered a hand to shake—plus, he had issues allowing someone to hold onto his hand, thus limiting any movement he may have to make. "… Rosalie…" Harry grabbed her hand lightly, bringing it to his lips as he bowed his head in greeting. Her eyebrow rose in surprise, but she was also pleased. Carlisle smiled as well before continuing. "…Edward…" again, Harry nodded his head, but he was scanning the man with more interest, curious about the man who had been with his mate longer than he, himself had. "…Alice…" Harry brought a hand to his lips for the second time in as many minuets, "…and Jasper." He finished, proving to Harry that he had gotten the names right in his head. He actually clasped Jaspers' hand, surprising himself in the process, but he couldn't help but feel a kind of championship with the other man. "Everyone, this is Harry—my mate."

"It's nice to meet you all." Harry said softly, his accent strong with his restlessness. "Carlisle talks a lot about you."

"That's funny." Edward whispered cynically, "Because I can't recall him ever mentioning you." Harry looked over to meet his eyes, unsurprised at the contempt he saw reflected there.

Harry glanced up in time to catch the sharp look Carlisle directed at his oldest son. He nudged the older man, shaking his head once he had his attention and smiled softly to let him know that Edward's behavior didn't bother him. "Well, shall we take a seat?" Carlisle asked to the room at large.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The conversation was stilled at the beginning, both parties being somewhat awkward around the other, but by the end of the day words flowed freely and silences were peaceful rather than tense.

Eventually everyone began to disperse. Edward retired first, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and Harry continued to talk into the night, their respective partners staying beside them. They had formed an almost instantaneous bond—one that neither really understood but both welcomed. Alice pulled Jasper away at half-past midnight, leaving Harry and Carlisle alone.

Harry stood, unsure of whether or not he could really leave—and of whether or not he wanted too. The decision was taken from his hands when Carlisle looked at him almost pleadingly and asked him not to, asking Harry to stay with him. Harry knew he should leave, his mind was screaming at him to leave, but his heart told him it couldn't bear to part from its mate again.

Carlisle led the way to his bedroom, letting Harry get his first look at the room he would spend a lot of time in come the future. To Harry it screamed 'Carlisle.' The walls were an off white/blue color, the windows framed in white. The floor was hardwood, with matching antique wood dressers and tables. The bed was also an antique wooden structure, with the linens matching the walls and the rug perfectly. He had a golden framed mirror above a dresser as well as various trinkets scattered across the surfaces of the three structures. Three pictures hung above his bed, with another sitting on the dresser by his pillows. It was very light and open, but showed so much of Carlisle that Harry's breath caught. It was— perfect.

They moved slowing into the room, Carlisle releasing his hold on Harry for the first time since he had arrived that morning. Harry turned unsurely to his mate, eyes questioning. Carlisle reached forward to stroke his cool cheek before wrapping his hand around the back of the shorter man's neck and pulling him up into a soft kiss. They stayed that way for some minutes before pulling away.

Harry turned and walked away, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. His slacks followed shortly, leaving his briefs in place. He sat lightly on the edge of his mates' bed, reaching down to pull off his boots and socks.

Harry turned his head to see that Carlisle had followed his example and was scooting across the other side of the large bed. He wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, pulling the small man to lie beside him, and tugging the blankets up over them. Harry fit snugly against the Carlisle's firm chest and he relished in the feeling of being held so lovingly.

Harry turned to look at Carlisle's golden eyes and stretched his head up to press another kiss to the pale lips. Carlisle willingly kissed him back, passion gaining fervor the longer they touched. Eventually they pulled back to simply look at one another in content. Carlisle's hand came up to caress his little mates neck and face before be buried his nose in the slim neck. "I just want to hold you, ok?"

Harry smiled, bringing his own arms up to wrap around his mate. They stayed in that position throughout the night and after the sun of the new day rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHORS NOTE: _**A link to Carlisle's bedroom is on my profile now**_! And I absolutely love it! I also found a new link to Harry's bedroom at his apartment since the old one wouldn't work. Hopefully this one will. My spring break is over as well, which means tons of homework and little free time. I will try and keep up with updates, but I can't promise them.

You guys have officially made this my read story with _**448 alerts**_, beating DP, which stands at 414. It's second on the favorites at 201, third on the C2's and fourth on reviews. You guys are amazing! _**But really, 37 reviews out of the 448 of you that are reading this? I'd love to hear what you have to say!**_

_**ALSO! IMPORTANT! My poll is pretty close with the "Yes that would be amazing!" and the "NO, that would be stupid!" So please vote!!! I need to know for sure what you guys want to see!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Frozen

Summary: Harry Potter did his duty, he killed the Dark Lord. When he was nineteen he found a lover in Carlisle Cullen, when he was twenty his duty tore them apart, at twenty-seven he was turned. Now, more than a hundred years later, he's found him again. CCHP. HP/Twilight Crossover!

Pairings: Carlisle/Harry, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, violence, vampires biting during sex (very mild blood play, nothing graphic)

Authors note: I'm really sorry this has taken me so long! My classes this quarter so far have sucked! I'm so loaded with homework that it's killing me, and I'm working so much that I hardly have time to do it, so… I really should be catching up on my anthropology homework right now. However! I miss this ficcy and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore!

Chapter Five:

Last time:

_Harry turned and walked away, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. His slacks followed shortly, leaving his briefs in place. He sat lightly on the edge of his mates' bed, reaching down to pull off his boots and socks._

_Harry turned his head to see that Carlisle had followed his example and was scooting across the other side of the large bed. He wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, pulling the small man to lie beside him, and tugging the blankets up over them. Harry fit snugly against the Carlisle's firm chest and he relished in the feeling of being held so lovingly._

_Harry turned to look at Carlisle's golden eyes and stretched his head up to press another kiss to the pale lips. Carlisle willingly kissed him back, passion gaining fervor the longer they touched. Eventually they pulled back to simply look at one another in content. Carlisle's hand came up to caress his little mates neck and face before be buried his nose in the slim neck. "I just want to hold you, ok?"_

_Harry smiled, bringing his own arms up to wrap around his mate. They stayed in that position throughout the night and after the sun of the new day rose._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry remained still all through the night, eyes closed and as close to sleep as he could get. Carlisle had kept him wrapped in his strong arms, with one hand stroking up and down his back the entire night.

It was late into morning before Carlisle reluctantly shifted his weight, needing to rise but unwilling to part with his mate. Harry raised his head slightly until he could see the older man. He smiled, moving forward to press a chaste kiss to the firm ones of his love. They had heard Carlisle's 'children' dressing and leaving for school hours before, but choose to stay in their bubble as long as possible.

They kissed softly for a while before Carlisle pulled back completely. "I'm supposed to work the evening shift at the hospital today." He murmured softly as he pulled himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

Harry continued to recline on the soft covers, watching as Carlisle's muscles flexed while he moved. "Ok." He replied simply.

"I'm going to call in—I can't bear being parted from you so soon after I've got you back."

Harry tilted his head to the side, forcing his messy hair to shift from in front of his eyes. A smile crossed his lips as he moved to straddle the man from behind—one leg on either side of Carlisle's waist. "And tomorrow?" he asked, a teasing tone lacing his voice. "Will you call in then as well? Mayhap take a week off? Or two? In fact, why don't you simply quit your job while we get reacquainted." His hands were moving slowly over the toned arms of his mate.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder, brows furrowed. "Is that what you want?" he asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure if Harry was being serious—and he didn't trust that he knew his mate well enough anymore to guess.

The amusement Harry felt quickly faded as he realized the same thought that had graced his lover. "No, of course not!" he began. "I was simply teasing you. I would never want you to quit the job you love, but neither is there a reason for you to take today off."

A rush of relief coursed though Carlisle at the same time the shame did. He shouldn't have doubted his love, should have trusted him to not change him. "You've only been with me for two days, work can manage without me."

A larger smile crossed Harry's face. "They shouldn't have to manage; I'll be fine here by myself."

"But will you be here when I get back?" he replied, more harshly than he intended. He closed his eyes as soon as he said it, expecting an equally harsh reply—but it never came.

Harry drew away from the comfort of his mate, scooting along the bed until he could slide off the edge. Carlisle looked on in regret, thinking he had caused the younger vampire to leave. He was, again, surprised when Harry came to kneel before feet, resting his hands lightly on Carlisle's knees. He looked directly into the amber eyes as he spoke, letting the man read the truth in his own green ones. "I'll be here when you get back, for as long as you'll have me. Leaving you wasn't my choice… not coming back to you was the stupidest thing I ever did…" he broke off, looking down— ashamed. "At first I couldn't. The war had gotten bad—worse than you can imagine—and there was no way for me to find you. I knew it was almost over and I started looking for you. I couldn't wait to be back in your arms, I missed you so much." He breathed, again risking a look into the blank eyes.

"I was turned during the last battle… after it actually… ironic, isn't it? I survived the war, but my life was stolen before I could leave the battle field. I told myself that I would stay away until I had control. I had a lot of time to think… I remembered how much you had cherished my mortality, how much you valued my heart beat and the warmth of my skin. I knew you loved me, but the more time I spent alone the more I doubted it. By the time I gained my control I had convinced myself that you wouldn't love me as I am now. Not only had I lost all the human aspects of myself that you loved, but I had aged ten years before hand. I figured that, since so many years had passed, you would have moved on and that I would cause you more pain than love."

"I still wanted to find you, but I told myself that I would protect the brothers I had left. I watched them silently from the shadows—they never knew I was there. The longer that had passed, the more I doubted you would still want me. I also began to feel more and more desperate to be back with you. Once Bill died I couldn't come up with any more excuses to stay away. I know now that I was stupid and selfish, and I thought more about myself than you, and I can never make up for that. You're my mate, my everything! I will never leave you again. You have my word."

Carlisle had remained silent throughout the spiel, eyes tightening in pain and anger. When he did speak it was in a low voice, hitting Harry hard. "You should have trusted me to love you; you should have known that _**nothing**_ could have changed my feelings for you. I treasured you mortality because it was a part of who you were! You could have aged a hundred years and I would still find you as beautiful as the day I met you. I love you, I always have… and I want to believe that you when you say you'll be here, but I honestly can't trust you to keep your word right now."

Harry lowered his head and closed his eyes in pain, knowing he deserved much, much worse for the agony he had caused. Carlisle raised his head with a finger under his chin. He brushed Harry's wet cheeks in wonder, rubbing his fingers together to feel the moisture. "Your crying." He whispered in awe.

Harry drew his head away, harshly brushing away the tears. He was angry with himself. He had no right to cry—everything Carlisle had said was true. He hadn't done anything to earn his love's trust and had, in fact, shattered the trust the two had previously granted freely to the other.

Carlisle moved forward, drawing the small body into his arms tightly. "I'm sor…" Harry cut him off sharply.

"Don't say you're sorry! You're right; you have no reason to trust me. I don't ever want you to feel bad about being honest with me Carlisle."

The elder vampire kept silent for a long moment before he spoke. "I miss what we had. I'd like to get back to that… promise me you'll stay?" he pleaded with his lover.

Harry nodded without hesitation. "I know what a huge mistake I made… I don't intend to make it again." He shot a weak smile at the man. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, choking as he saw the time. "You're going to be late for work!" he reached out and snagged the man's hands, pulling him from the bed.

"I really think I should stay, what would you do while I'm gone?" he asked rhetorically.

"I have some ideas. The others will be getting home soon, right? I'd like to get to know them better."

"Yes… Harry, I'm sorry about Edward… he doesn't usually act like he has been. He's angry with me, but he really is an amazing person."

"I understand where he's coming from. There's no apology necessary. He's actually the one I want to take to the most. I'd like to get to know him."

Carlisle turned and gave Harry a brilliant smile. He shook his head slightly in disbelief. "Your amazing." He said softly, drawing the younger man into a soft kiss.

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment, but couldn't help but be pleased at his mates approval.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had showered and dressed himself in his own slacks and chose put on one of Carlisle's shirts after he found his own wrinkled on the floor. He stopped moving and simply wrapped his arms around his stomach, taking a moment to relish the scent of his mate. Harry straightened the covers of the bed before he walked slowly around the room, taking in all of the little details he hadn't the night before.

The walls were a very light blue, emphasizing the sunlight that streamed through the two large windows. He looked first at the chest beside the head of the bed. There was a small vase of fresh flowers—the smell of which filled the room. A good size lamp sat on the back and a book lay next to it. The last thing on the chest was a framed portrait. It showed Carlisle with all five of this children standing at a ski resort. He could see the lifts in the background and the various things they all held. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Alice were all using snowboards while his mate was clearly on skis. A large smile broke across his face as he saw the happiness on the families.

Harry carefully set down the frame, moving over to the next chest, the one that was across from the foot of the bed. There was a small antique clock sitting on one side, with an oil lamp and a small chest. Harry lightly ran his fingers over the surface as he stood there, admiring the old woodwork. The chest held a variety of watches and cuff links, nothing interesting.

The last chest sat between the two windows and held only two things: a larger bouquet of fresh flowers and another, simpler chest. He opened the chest and brought his hand to his mouth. Everything he had left behind at the villa: a comb, a bundle of parchments with some sketches on them, a thin shirt… the letter he had left on Carlisle's desk… it was all there. It was obvious that there were more items in the chest, but Harry closed the top and backed away, unwilling to continue to look through it.

He left the room and tried to remember how to get back down stairs. It wasn't too hard and he was out at his car in a matter of minutes. He opened the passenger door and ruffled around until he found the sketch pad and pencils he kept under the seat. He walked back into the house and took a seat in the front room, on a window seat overlooking the forest they were pressed against. Glancing again at his watch, he saw that it was nearly two o'clock. He wasn't sure what time American high school got out, but he figured it wouldn't be too much longer, so he settled himself down and lost himself in his work.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's concentration was broke as he heard the roar of a car coming down the drive way, but he continued what he was doing, even when the door opened and the five young vampires shuffled into the room. He looked up to greet them, unsure how he would be received after staying the night and being left alone in their house. Alice and Emmett had large smiles of course. Jasper and Rosalie were slightly more reserved, but obviously glad to see him. Edward was the only one that didn't give him some semblance of a smile, but neither did he glare… maybe this talk would be easier than he thought….

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N, not beta'd… But I wanted to get it out… tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

Frozen

Summary: Harry Potter did his duty, he killed the Dark Lord. When he was nineteen he found a lover in Carlisle Cullen, when he was twenty his duty tore them apart, at twenty-seven he was turned. Now, more than a hundred years later, he's found him again. CCHP. HP/Twilight Crossover!

Pairings: Carlisle/Harry, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, violence, vampires biting during sex (very mild blood play, nothing graphic) Mentions of MPREG!!!

Authors Note: I haven't been able to contact my beta… she never returned the last chapter and she hasn't answered my emails so far, so this chapter isn't beta'd. Please forgive any mistakes and if you see one and want to drop it in a review or message, I'll fix it. Thanks! 

There are almost 800 people on the alert list for this story!!! I'm so thrilled that you all love it so much and thanks for all of the support!!!

Chapter six:

Last Time:

Harry's concentration was broke as he heard the roar of a car coming down the drive way, but he continued what he was doing, even when the door opened and the five young vampires shuffled into the room. He looked up to greet them, unsure how he would be received after staying the night and being left alone in their house. Alice and Emmett had large smiles of course. Jasper and Rosalie were slightly more reserved, but obviously glad to see him. Edward was the only one that didn't give him some semblance of a smile, but neither did he glare… maybe this talk would be easier than he thought….

XXXXXXXXXXX

NOW:

The five vampires greeted Harry as they entered the house before they dispersed. Edward disappeared up the stairs—most likely to his room. Emmett and Jasper came back into the living room a couple of minutes after they disappeared, devoid of the book bags they previously carried, and sat on the couch facing the TV. Alice bounced into the room a second later and moved faster than human pace to the TV, where she reached out to flip on the screen.

Harry let out an amused chuckle when he saw a video game paused in the middle of a…. race? They were both in vehicles, Emmett in a huge red jeep and Jasper in an equally big, black truck. Jasper pushed a button on his controller and the game began moving. It obviously wasn't just who could get to the end faster, but who could actually get to the end. Harry watched the two vehicles smashing repeatedly into each other, knocking the other off the road and into various other obstacles.

Flipping his book shut, Harry left the room—right as Emmett's jeep ran up a tree trunk and rolled sideways into a lake. He walked silently up the stairs and, after stopping to leave the book in Carlisle's room, followed Edwards scent to a door down the hallway. He could hear a soft melody coming from behind the closed door as he knocked gently. For a moment there was nothing but silence. Harry was about to knock again when he heard a sigh and the rustling sound of a book being set down. A second later Edward opened the door.

His face was blank except for the single raised eyebrow he directed at Harry. Harry returned the gesture without thought, but didn't say anything. "Yes?" Edward finally bit out.

Harry allowed the faintest glimpse of a smile cross his face. "Can I come in?" He asked calmly. Edward continued to stand in the doorway, but eventually moved aside to allow Harry access. He walked slowly into the room, eyes scanning the decor and catching the rows and rows of music he had. Edward shut the door after Harry was completely inside and walked around the older man to take a seat on the white sofa, motioning him to do the same. Harry shook his head very slightly, and gestured to the wall of albums. "Do you mind?" he asked, and waited for Edward's shrug before he moved over there to look closer. "Tchaikovsky?" Harry mumbled in surprise.

"You know his work?" Edward asked.

The dark haired man turned to the younger vampire with a smile across his face. "Of course… I found his Nutcracker composition especially engaging."

Edward returned the smile hesitantly. "There aren't very many people anymore who appreciate the genus that went into pieces."

"Unfortunately." Harry agreed as he moved to sit on the seat Edward had offered a few moments before.

"So…" Edward blew out. "I'm sure you didn't come in here to comment on my taste in music."

"No." Harry said, amused.

"…"

"Well? Why did you come?"

"I want to get to know you a little bit better. I've spoken to Jasper quite a lot, same with Alice. Not so much with Emmett or Rosalie, but more with them than with you. Carlisle talks about you so much, but I don't really know anything about you. I'd like to."

Edward continued to look at him, but didn't say anything in response. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the continued silence. "And you really don't know anything about me. Maybe we can get to know each other?"

The younger vampire dropped his eyes at the barb. He knew he hadn't been fair to the man, but he really didn't want to get to know him. Harry didn't belong in their family—he'd never been there before and the rest of them all had their places… Harry was a stranger. He was intruding on their home and forcing himself into their setup. Edward liked how things were—he didn't want them to change. He peered back up at the man and focused on his thoughts. To his great surprise, Edward didn't get any exact words. Harry's mind was odd—it was giving off a very calm and soothing vibe, but he couldn't get anything solid. Again, Harry's eyes flashed with amusement.

"There are very few people who have access to my mind—most of them are dead." He stated serenely. The shock was clear on the young man's face before he, again, dropped his eyes to the floor. "If you want to know something, feel free to ask." Harry offered.

Eyebrows furrowed, Edward tried to think of the right way to say what he wanted without offending the older man. "How… Why now?" he finally asked simply.

"Why now, what? Why did I come here now?" At Edward's nod, Harry continued. "That's simple; I missed my mate."

"Yea, I've got that." Edward snapped. "But why now? From how I understand it, you walked out on Carlisle, so it's your own fault you missed him. Why didn't you come back fifty years ago, or ten years from now?"

Harry let him blow out his anger and waited for him to finish and calm down slightly before he answered. "Like I said, I missed my mate. Circumstances beyond my control forced me to leave you sire, stupidity caused me to waste exactly one hundred and twenty- three years without him. I didn't come back fifty years ago because… I was a coward. I came back now rather than later because I couldn't think of any other reason to stay away."

Edward remained still and silent, digesting the honest answers he hadn't expected to receive. He could actually feel the truth radiating from Harry, the same way the calmness had when he had probed his mind earlier—but still couldn't pick up any thoughts.

"I can guess why you're upset about me being here, or you could tell me."

"I'm not upset about you being here." Edward replied, breaking from his daze.

"Edward, I've been honest with you, I'd appreciate you returning the courtesy."

"I'm not lying either." He growled back.

"Ok…. Then I'll guess. Let's see… Jasper is married to Alice, Emmett is married to Rosalie… you and Carlisle were both single. I know that the two of you are extremely close, and that Carlisle thinks the world of you. I'd imagine that you two rely on each other, and now that I'm here you think he'll forget you… am I close?"

"God, you just think you know everything, don't you?!" Edward demanded softly, glaring at Harry from under his long bangs.

"No." Harry whispered. "I've just been there." Edward looked back up, eyes questioning, and so Harry explained. "When I was thirteen I met my godfather. Both of my parents had been dead for a long time, so it was a big deal for me. The first year we knew each other we were very close. He spoiled me, gave me the attention I'd never had, loved me like the father I never knew."

"He'd been mated since he was sixteen, to a werewolf, but they were forced apart the same time my parents died. They didn't see each other for twelve years and his mate believed him to be guilty of a terrible crime. A year after I met him, he and his mate reconciled, and got back together. It was great for them—they didn't have to be alone anymore… but… I felt like he had forgotten me. Don't get me wrong, we still wrote to each other, and I saw him once and a while, but it wasn't the same."

"We drifted apart, but I don't think he even really realized it. He died when I was fifteen… and I learned more about him in that first year than the rest of the time he was alive. Edward, I'm not going to take Carlisle away from you like he was taken from me."

The room was silent for nearly ten minutes. Edward spoke, hesitantly at first, but gaining confidence the more he said. "Carlisle is all I have. He… he saved me… My mother had died of the Spanish influenza, and I was, literally, on my death bed. We've been together since… well, except for a few years in the middle. You were right… Jasper had Alice and Em had Rose… Carlisle and I had each other. We use to sit together talking all night, or reading together in his study… we did everything together. And now, since you've been here, I have hardly seen him. You say you're not going to take him? You already have."

"You have a point." Harry agreed. "But we've only just found each other again. Can you blame us for wanting to spend time getting to re-know one other?" Edward shrugged without comment. "Hey, if you want to spend time alone with him, say something. I promise not to get offended, ok?"

Edward met his eyes and, again, felt the honesty coming from the man. He felt the understanding and the compassion that was so similar to his sire… the two really were perfect together, he realized. Edward thought back over what Harry had said, and about how he had lost his godfather to his godfathers' mate. He didn't know if the man would keep his work, but he really wanted to believe him. He nodded his head in agreement, causing a true smile to cross Harry's face as the green-eyed vampire stood to leave.

Harry reached out and squeezed Edward's shoulder comfortingly before he moved to the door. As he left the room Edward's voice called his name, urging him to stop. "Harry? Thanks." Harry smiled one last time before he closed the door, leaving a thoughtful, but much more peaceful Edward behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night the family and Harry were watching a movie. It was called 'Underworld' and amused Harry immensely. Emmett was stilling in a large, comfortable looking chair with Rose sitting across his lap. Alice and Jasper were snuggled up on a loveseat and Harry and Carlisle were sitting together on the couch in the middle. Carlisle was sitting on the middle cushion with Harry on his left side, leaning completely on his mate. The older vampire had wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man and they were basking in each other's presence.

Edward had yet to come down stairs but Harry knew he would need time to accept everything. He hadn't planned on telling his mates oldest son about Sirius and Remus, but he was glad he did— especially if it helped him realize that Harry truly wasn't there to take his father from him.

It was an hour into the movie that Harry heard nearly silent footsteps coming down the stairs and then into the room. He looked up at Edward, thus drawing Carlisle's attention to his son. The older man smiled at him, withdrawing his right arm from Harry and holding it out invitingly to his childe. Edward walked slowly over and hesitantly took a seat beside his father. Carlisle didn't hesitate to pull him into a one-armed hug, which Edward returned gladly.

'Are you okay?' Carlisle projected to him. Edward didn't respond verbally but simply nodded his head, sending his father an accepting look. Carlisle smiled back in relief, pulling the two other men closer to him. To Carlisle, things were just about perfect. He had his children and his mate… the only thing that could make it better would be for his oldest to find his own mate. He knew he had hurt Edward once he had found out Harry was not only still alive, but close to him and looking for him. It hadn't been his intention and he was determined to share his love and affection equally between his newly re-found mate and his family.

XXXXXXXXXX

Things had been going great—he was getting along with all of his mates children, and felt a growing affection for all of them. They were all… different… and had their own quirks that Harry was still getting use to. For example, Alice tended to fade out in the middle of a sentence and stare into space… it lasted from a couple of seconds to a couple of minutes. Then she would shake her head and finish what she was saying while shooting looks at the others. Harry found it odd but, after seeing some of the things he had, he was sure there was a reason behind it—and he wasn't going to pry.

The truth was, he had always dreamt of having a large family; a wife, a few children, maybe a dog. Once he had realized he was gay, the dream changed to a husband, children and a dog. When Harry met Carlisle that dream changed into a desperate desire. He wanted, more than anything else, to have a family with his mate. He had researched any and all ways for it to happen, and had found that the two of them could adopt with a muggle type adoption, perform a magical adoption, find a segregate, and after countless hours searching had found that there was an experimental potion that would allow a male to become pregnant.

He had thought it all through, even worked out how he was going to bring the idea up to his lover—all the while fighting his war and dreaming of the day when it would be over and he could go back to his vampire. Then he was turned… and he didn't think it would ever happen. Harry had tried to make himself forget all about it, he had even succeeded to a certain extent. Not sleeping helped.

Those desires were all flooding back now. Obviously, the five childer weren't really children, and Harry had no part in raising them like a real parent— but he was older than all of them, and he was with their sire. He wanted them to look up to him and trust him like they all did to Carlisle. Jasper already did to a certain extent with Alice following, and Edward was coming around. Emmett and Rosalie didn't yet, but they did respect him.

Harry had been getting closer to all of them as time went on, and he and Carlisle were slowly beginning to regain the trust and familiarity they use to have. There had been a brief setback when Harry had left while Carlisle was at work. He had taken his car back to his apartment in Port Angeles in order to gather some of his cloths and other things to take back to the house. He planned on being back before anyone returned home but had gotten caught behind an accident on the freeway.

The longer he had been stuck the more he thought about simply leaving his car and running back to the house but there was no way in hell he was going to leave his much beloved Aston Martin on the side of such a busy road. He cursed himself repeatedly for not thinking a cell phone important enough to buy—after all, his mate had refused to let him live in his apartment, insisting he move into their house. This was the first time he had left the property since arriving there and he thought he would be gone for a couple of hours—tops. He had even tried to move to the outside lane and get off at an exit, where he could leave his car and get back quickly. Unfortunately, he had been driving along the inside lane and no one was feeling generous enough to leave him room to get over.

He had finally gotten back to the house, nearly five hours later, to find his lover furious and hurt. The man looked like he couldn't decide whether to hit him or hug him when he walked through the door—thankfully he had chosen to hug him. It had, however, been extremely tense in the house until Harry managed to explain where he had gone. Carlisle handed him a cell phone the next day.

They still hadn't made love, or gone any further than kissing and affectionate touches, but mentally they were getting closer and closer with every minute spent together. The family couldn't have been happier… Edward even got to spend his time with Carlisle. Harry was more than willing to sit outside and draw or watch TV with the others while the two caught up on their lives. Things were perfect—it was only too bad that perfection never lasts.

XXXXXXXXX

NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE VOTE!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Frozen

Summary: Harry Potter did his duty, he killed the Dark Lord. When he was nineteen he found a lover in Carlisle Cullen, when he was twenty his duty tore them apart, at twenty-seven he was turned. Now, more than a hundred years later, he's found him again. CCHP. HP/Twilight Crossover!

Pairings: Carlisle/Harry, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, violence, vampires biting during sex (very mild blood play, nothing graphic) **Mentions of MPREG**!!!

Authors note: I am done with the school year!! Unfortunately, this also means that I'm going back to work full time. Still, updates should come quicker. Hopefully I'll be able to update Desert Protectors within the next couple of weeks. 

A/N 2—I actually live in Washington, and we really did have something similar to this over the winter. We had three plus feet of snow at my house—drifts up to five feet—and we really had two busses slide down a road and almost go over the guard rail and over the edge. There were power lines down all over the place—power was out for two days (on Christmas) Nobody could drive up my rode and we were camping out at work because we couldn't leave our patients. The entire state was in a State of Emergence—So, I'm really not exaggerating.

A/N 3- You guys are AMAZING! This story has 890 alerts, 465 favs, 87 C2's, and 50,000 hits. With only SEVEN chapters! And not a single flame… Thank you all so much!

Chapter seven:

Last Time:

They still hadn't made love, or gone any further than kissing and affectionate touches, but mentally they were getting closer and closer with every minute spent together. The family couldn't have been happier… Edward even got to spend his time with Carlisle. Harry was more than willing to sit outside and draw or watch TV with the others while the two caught up on their lives. Things were perfect—it was only too bad that perfection never lasts.

XXXXXXXXX

The months passed quickly after that. Harry stood one day, standing in front of the large window at his mate's house—amazed that he had been there for nearly four months.

Four months of happiness.

Four months of bliss.

Four months of perfection.

Despite all that, Harry was alone. His mates' children were out hunting together, and Carlisle had been working hour upon hour. Harry hadn't seen him for more than thirty or so minutes at a time in close to five days. The hospital was busy— it was December and everything was frozen. Two city buses had slid down a hill, one right after the other. Seventeen cars had slid down the same hill, most of them harmlessly—but some ending with the same fate as the busses.

People were going into ditches, some over bridges, some simply sliding into other vehicles. Power had been going on and off for a week and the snow was continuous. The school had shut down early for Christmas break and the hospital was under a state of emergency.

Because Carlisle didn't need to sleep and everything was so frantic, he was able go from one department to another almost nonstop, helping as much as he could. He only came home when someone ordered him, or he needed to hunt.

The last time Harry had seen him was the day before. His eyes were dark and he couldn't put off feeding any longer. Harry had gone with him, though he didn't need to feed himself. Carlisle had looked completely frazzled and unkempt—a far cry from his normal pristine appearance. He hadn't eaten as much as he needed, only a small cougar. Harry had tried to get him to sit and relax for a little bit, but the man refused. He said that there were too many people who needed his help and left right after—eyes still dark.

Carlisle had called him minutes before, sounding even more harassed than the day previous day. Harry knew that if he didn't slow down and gather his mind he would be in trouble. While it's true vampires do not need sleep or even rest, too much stress and confusion could get very bad very quickly. A vampire was always "on the brink" of falling into a feral stage. When a vampire went feral he lost all sense of himself. Feral vampires were known to be nearly impossible to stop, and could only come back to themselves when their mind had sorted itself out. Usually this lasted about a week, but it could last anywhere from an hour to years. While in this state, vampires were in a frenzy, hunting and killing—falling into their most basic vampiric instincts to survive.

The older a vampire was the more control they had over their minds. Harry knew it was extremely unlikely for his mate to fall victim to his emotions, but it was always a possibility. This is what led Harry to his next actions…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Master?" a strong, but quiet, voice called out into the large, vast room. All was quiet for a moment and then the man heard a door open from the shadows on the far side of the room.

"Yes Aiden?" A powerful sounding man asked, appearing from the same shadows.

"We've received word of Harry. He's in America—Washington to be more specific."

The man that appeared was beautifully masculine. He had long, nearly black hair pulled into ponytail at the back of his head. He stood tall, over six feet, with lithe muscles obvious on his frame. His features were strong and regal, with high cheekbones, flawless pale skin and full red lips. He was dressed in subtly expensive attire—a red silk shirt, worn partially open, clingy leather pants and high black dragon hide boots.

He strode across the room, moving with all the grace of a predator, over to where the younger man stood, stance respectful. "And what in the world is that boy doing in Washington?"

"He seems to have… relocated... his mate."

A dark eyebrow arched in surprise. "His mate? Really... This does warrant interruption." He stood, thoughtful, for a full minute. "Ready the others. We are going to take a trip… It's been too long since I've seen my old apprentice."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Carlisle had told him that he was working in the clinic for the next few hours and then going back to the emergency room. He made his way through the maze, following the signs to the correct parking lot. He slowly walked in the doors marked "CLINIC" and up to the receptionist. The room was relatively full, but Harry was willing to wait. It took a while to fill out the paperwork and quite a few people had left. He asked specifically for Dr. Cullen as he handed the clip board back to the lady behind the desk and went to wait.

He sat in the crowded room for over an hour before he was taken back and into a patient room. The nurse who escorted him took his weight on the way, and looked almost as frazzled as Carlisle. She asked him all of the normal questions, "Have you been experiencing any feelings of depression," "Are you sexually active," "Are you currently taking any medication," "Do you have any known allegories" and so on.

Carlisle came into the room twenty minutes later. His head was bent and it was obvious to Harry that he was distracted—as he hadn't even noticed who his patient was. He waited patiently (no pun intended), not moving from his position upon the hard table. Carlisle finally looked up, starting in surprise and confusion at him. "Harry… what are you doing here?" he asked slowly.

Harry gestured him over, grabbing his hands as soon as he was in reach and pulling him to stand between his spread legs. Carlisle came willingly, enfolding the smaller body in his own arms and holding him close. Harry didn't reply verbally, but rather buried his face in Carlisle's strong neck and ran his hands up and down the tense back.

They held onto each other for an indefinite amount of time before Harry pushed the larger man back slightly to look him over. Carlisle's beautiful blonde hair was mussed; his normally pristine clothing was ruffed and his eyes were black, with dark bruises visible underneath. "You need to feed." He said softly, speaking for the first time since his mate entered.

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't have time, there's too much to do. I shouldn't even be wasting time with you right now. We just had another pile up on I-5 and have had people coming in almost constantly all day."

Harry was silent for a long minute before he spoke. "I'd like to think that I'm not a waste of time." He spoke coolly, holding up a hand to forestall his mate's apology. "And I'm only here to make sure your okay… which it's clear you're not. Even you need some down time, superman. And everyone has to eat to keep up their strength—vampires included."

"I'm…." Carlisle started to speak before he was cut off again.

"No, you're not 'fine.' You are going to break soon if you don't slow down and take care of yourself. You need to feed—yesterday."

"I'll…"

"No, you'll feed now! I'm serious Carlisle; I'm not going to let you brush this off."

"Would you let me speak?!" he finally managed, exasperation clear in his voice. Harry gestured him harshly to go ahead. "I am fine, and it's not like I can just leave here to go hunt. I'll be perfectly okay until my next break, and then I promise you I'll go and eat properly."

Harry narrowed his glowing eyes at the man, knowing full and well that he wouldn't allow himself a break until he was desperate. He raised his cold hands up, using his thumbs to brush softly across the dark bruises under darker eyes. His face turned thoughtful as he continued to touch the beautiful vampire standing before him, running his hands over high cheekbones and down across the soft lips.

He seemed to make a decision because his face became determined, and his hands moved up and back, entangling themselves in Carlisle's hair. He drew Carlisle's face to his own neck, silently encouraging the man to take what he needed.

Carlisle resisted, trying to pull his face back. He finally gave up fighting, but still refused to bite down. He shook his head silently, and nuzzled his nose into the crease where his jaw met his neck. "I'm fine. I don't need to feed badly enough to hurt you, Harry—and I'm kind of insulted you would think so little of me."

"You're not hurting me! I'm not human anymore Carlisle! You can stop treating me like I'm going to break, like I'm still the pathetically weak _child_ you met all those years ago!"

"The bite does hurt, and you know it." He addressed, choosing to ignore the rest for now.

"But only for a minute! I want this… please… let me take care of you."

"It's not your job to take care of me." He said in annoyance, but remained where he was. "Are you sure you want this?" He finally asked after nearly a minute of silence. "It will make you hungry, too."

Harry shook his head. "I fed this morning, and I can go again if I need to. And of course I'm sure I want this. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to."

Carlisle sighed quietly. He pulled back slightly, moving his lips softly along the pale flesh spread out so temptingly before him. He gently kissed along the underside of Harry's jaw, while the man in question tilted his head back in offering. He finally selected the right spot and pressed a long, loving kiss against the nearly translucent skin. He opened his mouth and applied just enough pressure to break the skin, then withdrew his teeth and sucked.

Harry gasped at the initial pain, but waited patiently for it to fade—which it did quickly once Carlisle began suckling—rather erotically, in his opinion. The only time Harry had previously been bit was when he was turned, and it obviously wasn't a pleasant experience. He had, however, heard of the bite shared between mates. It was said to be extremely pleasurable—and done often during intercourse. He hadn't known how much pleasure could possibly be gained from being bit, but he now knew.

The younger of the two tilted his head back even farther, exposing as much of his neck as he could to his hungry love, urging Carlisle to take more—to suck harder. Carlisle refused, and continued to draw the blood out gently and at a steady pace. The longer his mouth was on Harry, the more desperate Harry became. He finally gave in and took a quick, harsh pull of the delicious cocktail. Harry gasped in shocked gratification, and chocked out a pleasure filled moan as his eyes fell closed and his body became nearly limp with pleasure.

Carlisle brought his strong arms up to catch his small mate, holding his body to him as he continued to consume mouthful after mouthful. When he was finally finished he lapped at the puncture wounds until they stopped bleeding and let Harry rest his full weight against him.

It took a little bit until Harry was able to fully control his body. He pulled back with a small groan at the pleasant ache in his neck and brought his hand up to prod at the wound. He tilted his head up and pressed a needy kiss against Carlisle's lips, tasting his own essence upon the man. He pulled back a second later, laughing breathlessly. "Why didn't you want to do that again?" he asked teasingly, as he scooted back on the narrow 'bed.' He pulled his mate up on top of him by the collar of his shirt and wrapped his arms around the man, holding him close as they both relaxed.

His mate responded by pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the dark bruise like mark on his neck. They remained in that position, with Carlisle resting his face in the crook of Harry's neck and holding the small man possessively, for almost ten more minutes.

The peace was ended as the older of the two pulled back suddenly. He looked down at his mate, obviously confused. "How did you stop the nurse from taking your vital signs??" and was treated to Harry's rich laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN's at the top! Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

Frozen

Summary: Harry Potter did his duty, he killed the Dark Lord. When he was nineteen he found a lover in Carlisle Cullen, when he was twenty his duty tore them apart, at twenty-seven he was turned. Now, more than a hundred years later, he's found him again. CCHP. HP/Twilight Crossover!

Pairings: Carlisle/Harry, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, violence, vampires biting during sex (very mild blood play, nothing graphic) **Mentions of MPREG**!!!

**AN: There will be some BLOOD PLAY in this fic, starting in this chapter. If that creeps you out, please stop reading now because I don't want to hear about it later! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Chapter 8

Last Time:

_Carlisle sighed quietly. He pulled back slightly, moving his lips softly along the pale flesh spread out so temptingly before him. He gently kissed along the underside of Harry's jaw, while the man in question tilted his head back in offering. He finally selected the right spot and pressed a long, loving kiss against the nearly translucent skin. He opened his mouth and applied just enough pressure to break the skin, then withdrew his teeth and sucked. _

_…_

_ The peace was ended as the older of the two pulled back suddenly. He looked down at his mate, obviously confused. "How did you stop the nurse from taking your vital signs??" and was treated to Harry's rich laughter._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another week passed and the snow slowly stopped falling. Carlisle was able to come home for longer periods of time, working normal shifts and taking care of himself. He was feeding regularly again, causing the dark circles to disappear out from under his amber eyes.

At the current moment the sun was up, but Harry and Carlisle were still lounging in bed—Harry's upper body lying atop the larger man, with strong arms holding his body to Carlisle's. The stillness was broken by a phone ringing downstairs. Harry realized belatedly that the five youngest had all gone to Port Angeles to do some Christmas shopping, and that there wasn't anyone else home to answer the call.

Harry sighed and made to pull away from peaceful embrace but was stopped when the arms tightened, pulling him completely atop to elder vampire. He pulled his head back to look at the calm face of his beloved while raising a questioning eyebrow. Carlisle's lips curled into the slightest smirk as he shook his head slightly.

"It'll stop ringing in a moment." He said, voice deep and rough from lack of use.

Harry choked on a laugh. "What if it's important?" He asked.

"Then they can leave a message."

The younger of the two let out an amused huff, once again attempting to pull away.

He was, once again, stopped.

He began to struggle in earnest, half annoyed and half amused at his mate's own amusement. His eyes widened as Carlisle's legs wrapped around his body and he was suddenly flipped over and onto his back with the older man resting above him—pinning his arms and legs to the bed. He finally let the smile he was holding back cross his face while letting his body relax down into the soft mattress.

Carlisle smiled down at him, amber eyes shining, and leaned down to press his lips against Harry's. Neither noticed the phone stop ringing as Harry willing returned the embrace, pulling his arms from Carlisle's lax grip to wrap around his neck.

Their gentle kiss turned harsher as time went on and soon had Harry curling his fists tightly into Carlisle's soft blonde hair. His tongue pressed sharply against Carlisle's canine and he pushed hard enough to split the flesh. Carlisle let out an animalistic growl half a moment before he dove in, trying to catch the falling nectar with his own tongue. Harry purred in pleasure as his tongue was suckled in his mate's mouth, his blood drawn out sensually.

They both paused as their two cell phones began ringing at the same time. Harry pulled back and released Carlisle to reach over and grab the phones that were resting on the bedside table. He glanced at his screen as he handed the other phone over. "Alice." He murmured.

"Edward." Carlisle replied as he pulled back and off the smaller male.

"Alice?" Harry asked quietly as he answered his phone.

"Why didn't you answer the phone earlier?" She demanded, voice frantic. "Never mind, we're on our way home. There's people going to be there soon—they seem to know you Harry."

She had disconnected the line before Harry could question her. He looked up to see that Edward had also hung up with Carlisle. He looked questioningly at the man but he didn't seem to know any more than Alice had told Harry. Harry sighed, reaching up to brush the venom and blood from his lip in disappointment. Carlisle stood from the bed and straightened his cloths before he held out a hand to help his mate up off the bed.

The two walked calmly out the room and down the stairs still holding hands. They settled down onto the couch with Harry snuggled into Carlisle's side and stayed that way until they heard Rosalie's car come screeching into the driveway.

The five young vampires flooded into the house and into the living room where their 'parents' sat. Before anyone could say anything the sound of another car rumbled toward the house. The five youngest tensed up even further, causing Harry and Carlisle to exchange a look before Harry stood and walked over to the window. He glanced back at the family to see Carlisle staring intently at Edward. He rolled his eyes at the scene, having gotten use his families' oddities months previously.

He turned back around to see a deep black Aston Martin Vanquish crawling up the dirt road. He tired to peer into the car and see who was driving but could see only his reflection in the glass. Suddenly he had an arm wrapped around his waist and was pulled back from the window. Harry found himself behind Carlisle with the older male in a protective half-crouch before him. He stood shocked, feeling surprisingly insulted that Carlisle felt he needed protecting. He spent a full fifteen seconds glaring at the strong back before his mind went off on another tangent and he felt his anger drain away.

Carlisle was his dominant mate—of course he was going to feel protective of him. It was one of the things he had missed all the years they were apart—the love and over protectiveness his mate showed him. He had missed the safety he felt with his mate—he missed the carefree feeling of knowing someone else would take care of him, the feeling that he could let his guard down completely and without fear. So why, he asked himself, was he getting upset over it now?

Then Harry realized that he knew the answer to that too. He had been on his own for over a hundred years, completely reliant on himself. Before he had met Carlisle life had been the same way—with him depending only on himself. The brief time, (however wonderful) that he had spent in his mate's care wasn't enough to make him let his walls down completely. Harry had known that sooner or later he was going to have to leave his haven. He had, possibly as a defensive mechanism and completely unconsciously, chosen to keep that part of himself. That part of him survived-- thrived even, on knowing that he didn't need anyone else—that he could always come out on top from naught but his own strength and will.

When Harry had gone back to war his old mannerisms had fallen smoothly back into place. It had taken a bit of pressure to make it happen, but he was able to accomplish it. He had locked down on the emotions that came along with Carlisle—the safety, love, protection, bliss and everything else. He had, in essence, forced his heart to withdraw to a time before Harry had known love. And it worked—for a while. A smell, a picture, a smile—something would always bring his gorgeous mate to mind—and each time it grew harder and harder to lock down on those feelings.

He had his mate back, a little different of course, but back all the same. He desired more than anything to be able to let go completely—to give his entire self over to his mate without fear or trepidation… but he didn't know how. He had spent his entire life guarding himself—he wasn't sure he was even capable of bringing down all his protective barriers—but for Carlisle he would try.

He was already letting Carlisle take care of him as he wanted. They went hunting together a few times a week—just the two of them. Carlisle had also come up with the idea that they would go on a 'date' once a week. Their first date out still brought a smile to Harry's face—though not for reason's one might think.

_***Flashback***_

_Carlisle had come home in a flurry of movement. He swept through the door and over to Harry, scooping the smaller man into his arms as soon as he reached him. Harry let out an _oomph_ of surprise while his sketch pad fell from his lap and he let go of his pencil to drop with it. His arms reached up to wrap around his mates' neck as the man pecked him 'hello' and flew up the stairs to their bedroom. _

_Carlisle plopped him down on the edge of the bed and went immediately to their closet and began tearing through it. _

_"What's going on?" Harry asked him in confused amusement. _

_The blond man paused to turn. He walked—slowly this time—over to kneel before Harry. "I'm taking you out on a date." He said simply. _

_"A date…???"_

_"Yes. We are going to go into town and see a movie, and then do whatever you want."_

_Harry still looked slightly confused but was smiling. "What brought this on?_

_"A co-worker of mine actually. She was talking to another doctor about how someone may have moved in with us, but no one knew if it were true or not. Then I realized that we haven't left the house for anything except hunting since you've been here. And then I realized that I want to show you off. So, will you allow me to take you for a night on the town?" He finished. _

_Harry leaned forward to wrap his arms around Carlisle's neck (in a move that was quickly becoming his favorite) and pecked lightly on his lips. "I would love to go on a date with you." _

_Carlisle smiled breathtakingly and reached his hands under Harry's butt to lift the smaller man effortlessly from the bed. Harry gripped his legs around his mate's waist and kissed him again. _

_They had eventually gotten dressed and looked absolutely amazing as they left together. Carlisle drove them to the local theater where they spent the next two hours. They decided to leave the car there and walk around town. Carlisle wanted to show his mate where everything was and give him a 'tour,' especially considering Harry had only ever driven through it a couple of times. _

_A fair amount of people were left staring at the two striking men walking together down their small street. Carlisle had Harry wrapped in his arms most of the night and left little as to who he was. The two of them had gotten a vast amount of entertainment from the mix of shocked, disgusted, pleased and the rare aroused comments that followed them throughout the night. They didn't end up back home until nearly six o'clock the next morning. The two of them had felt closer than ever, thus beginning their weekly dates. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Harry sighed aloud, no longer angry but still slightly annoyed. He looked over Carlisle's head to discover that whoever was in the car had already moved out of sight. A second later he heard the doorbell ring. With a glance around the silent room, Harry moved around his love, having to dodge the hand that reached out to grab him, and made his way over to the door.

He could smell a familiar scent on the air, though it was eluding him who exactly it was. As soon as he opened the door he was engulfed in the comforting scent of his master. His eyes widened in shock and he bowed his head in respect and welcome. The man before him radiated power and dominance, but Harry was unafraid. The Cullen's were wary as they moved slowly forward. Carlisle tried to pull his mate back but was unable to reach him as he felt himself being pushed back. He looked up the see the deadly red eyes gazing into his own.

The man, known to a very select few as Vespasian, stepped into the house, followed by two men just as stunningly beautiful as himself. The other two walked to stand in front of him protectively while he turned and focused his complete attention on his old apprentice. His graceful hands reached up to cup Harry's face. He put pressure under his jaw, forcing his head to rise and Harry to look his master in the eyes.

Green and red eyes locked and time passed unnoticed. Vespasian leaned down slowly and gently pressed his blood red lips to Harry's forehead. Harry closed his eyes and relished in the familiar contact. The older man pulled back and looked sternly down at him. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

XXX END CHAPTER XXX

**_NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE!!! VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE GO VOTE!_**

Also, there are 1005 people with this story on alert, and 546 people with it on their favorites. Out of over a THOUSAND people reading this story there is an average of about 45 reviews a chapter…. 45/1005…. If all of you would take the time to just tell me something you like, or dislike I'll give you a preview of the next chapter! But it actually has to be something, not just 'good chapter,' or something along those lines… I'd really like to see how you feel about the story plot.


	10. Chapter 9

Frozen

Summary: Harry Potter did his duty, he killed the Dark Lord. When he was nineteen he found a lover in Carlisle Cullen, when he was twenty his duty tore them apart, at twenty-seven he was turned. Now, more than a hundred years later, he's found him again. CCHP. HP/Twilight Crossover!

Pairings: Carlisle/Harry, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, violence, vampires biting during sex (very mild blood play, nothing graphic) **Mentions of MPREG**!!!

AN: Wow. I am so thrilled with the review responses from the last chapter! I know some of you felt like I "made" you review, and I'm sorry about that, but I honestly have a much better idea of what you all actually like, and what you're reading the story for. I do have to say that I probably won't offer a preview again, simply because I've spent nearly five hours answering the sheer amount of reviews and sending back the previews. I am more than happy to answer any questions (as some of you saw) so please feel free to message me! I also know there were a few of you who reviewed recently and didn't get a preview, but I've been away from the internet and I think you'd rather have the chapter than a preview. Sorry about that.

ALSO! I HAVE DECIDED WHO EDWARD IS GOING TO BE PAIRED WITH!!! Thanks to the help of a reviewer :D And thanks to all of you who voted! Your responses made the idea and decision final. I will name the reviewer when the pairing actually comes up, but not now. I don't want you all to go and find the review and cheat! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

ALSO (last one!) Just to clarify, because this seemed to confuse a lot of you—_**Vespasian IS NOT Harry's sire**_—he's his Dark Arts master from when he was human. He is also a vampire, just not his sire.  I wrote out a quick and dirty time line for who knew who when and who went where, so if you want a copy of it drop me a review asking for it (Or a PM if you don't want to review) and I'll send it to you. It had much more to do with the actual story line then the 'date' line I posted before.

Chapter 9

Last time:

He could smell a familiar scent on the air, though it was eluding him who exactly it was. As soon as he opened the door he was engulfed in the comforting scent of his master. His eyes widened in shock and he bowed his head in respect and welcome. The man before him radiated power and dominance, but Harry was unafraid. The Cullen's were wary as they moved slowly forward. Carlisle tried to pull his mate back but was unable to reach him as he felt himself being pushed back. He looked up the see the deadly red eyes gazing into his own.

The man, known to a very select few as Vespasian, stepped into the house, followed by two men just as stunningly beautiful as himself. The other two walked to stand in front of him protectively while he turned and focused his complete attention on his old apprentice. His graceful hands reached up to cup Harry's face. He put pressure under his jaw, forcing his head to rise and Harry to look his master in the eyes.

Green and red eyes locked and time passed unnoticed. Vespasian leaned down slowly and gently pressed his blood red lips to Harry's forehead. Harry closed his eyes and relished in the familiar contact. The older man pulled back and looked sternly down at him. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

XXXXXXXXX

Harry pulled back to look at his family. His eyes went first to Carlisle and he barely held back a flinch at the swirling and clashing emotions that enveloped his mate. He scanned the emotions of their children and found confusion and unease at the forefront. Next he looked at the two other vampires his master had brought with him— two of his childer, very young childer if he wasn't mistaken.

Knowing that it wasn't the time to have a conversation with his mate, Harry focused his attention on his master. He looked questioningly at the two young vampires and then back to Vespasian. The ancient vampire followed his gaze. "Julian, Aiden, come here." He commanded softly.

The two came immediately and unquestioningly to their sire. They clasped their hands behind their backs and bowed their heads in respect. In a move similar to the one he bestowed on Harry, Vespasian tilted their heads back, one at a time, and kissed the corner of their mouths. It seemed to signal to the two vampires that they were free to lift their head's and interact with the others' in the room because they immediately began looking around.

Vespasian nodded first to the one closest. "Harry, this is Aiden," The vampire was stunning, with dark auburn hair that fell in choppy layers to his collar. His eyes were a bright bloody red, brighter even than Vespasian's and showed that he was less than five years old. He stood at about five foot ten and held himself proudly—despite the respectful submission he displayed. "… and Julian." He finished, nodding his head to the slightly older vampire. Julian was extremely different in comparison to Aiden. His hair was a shocking white that fell in a smooth, shimmering mass to his mid back. His eyes were a duller, but still obvious red and he stood slightly taller than Aiden.

They both moved with the deadly grace of trained fighters, and wore attire to emphasize those traits. They both wore loose fitted black cargo pants. Aiden wore a simple crimson shirt that emphasized both his hair and eye color, with a black vest open over the top. Julian was wearing a tight, plain black long sleeve shirt, and had a single white gold cross around his neck. Harry was actually surprised the most by the necklace—when he had trained under Vespasian the man had drilled into his head (over and over again) the importance of having the least amount of loose items on his person as possible. A necklace could catch on anything or could be grabbed and manipulated against the person wearing it. If he wore his weapons plainly they could be taken and used against him. If he wore clothing that was to loose or had pockets, they could all be manipulated against him.

A trained eye could make out the knives concealed under their cloths. Aiden had two strapped on either side of himself under the plain vest, another concealed in his right boot and his final weapon (that Harry could find) was a very small knife, most likely tipped in a poison of some kind, which was concealed on the small of his back. Vespasian had encouraged this strategy in him as well—if he ever got captured the knife was small enough to be missed in most pat downs, and could be grabbed if his hands tied behind his back—thus allowing him to escape and have a decent advantage to fight his way out if needed.

Julian had more. He had a blade against his calf in each of his boots. Harry could also make out the very small seam line that showed another concealed in the sole of his boot. He had one strapped to the left side of his abs, one on each of the insides of his wrists under his long sleeves, one strapped to his shoulder blade and, like Aiden, a very small blade strapped against his spine on his lower back.

The number of blades once again showed how much older Julian was than Aiden. Vespasian had very strict teaching methods and believed that no one should jump straight to weapons. He made all of his apprentices and childer learn hand-to-hand combat before they were allowed to even begin learning to use a weapon. Then, once he was satisfied with their progress, Vespasian would allow them one weapon. Once they were efficient with one blade, they were gifted another—and so on.

Harry took in all of these details in a matter of seconds and could see the pleased gleam in his master's eyes when he looked back. "I'm pleased that you haven't forgotten your training."

"I don't think I could, even had I wanted to." Harry turned back to his family. "Master, this is my mate Carlisle, and his childer. This is Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper." He said, nodding to each in turn. "Everyone, this is Vespasian, Julian and Aiden. I apprenticed under Vespasian during the war."

Carlisle nodded respectfully and even willed his body into a sort of half-bow, showing his knowledge of Vespasian's customs and that, though he respected them, he wouldn't conform to them. By bowing, however slightly, Carlisle was submitting to the older vampire—submission granted due to his age, his experience and his relationship with Harry. However, by only bowing half the normally required distance, Carlisle was making a point that this was _his_ home, _his_ family and _his_ rules. He was showing, quite clearly, that Vespasian did not carry his normal leadership here, and that respect would have to be earned.

Harry shot his mate a look of loving gratitude and relief before he turned his attention to the next. Edward made no move to greet them. His face was twisted in a mixture of shock, disgust, anger and confusion as he looked intently at the three red-eyed vampires. He was bombarded by memory after memory of blood, of war, of lust, of servitude and of loyalty—loyalty above all else. Edward watched in horror, unable to look away as he viewed the lifestyle the three foreign vampires were encased in. He experienced the executions, sex, blood, pain, pleasure, obedience and mastery—things he had never before thought of.

"Edward?" He vaguely heard Carlisle's concerned voice come from beside him. He tried to pull back, to escape the horror he found himself surrounded by, but was instead pulled further into Vespasian's mind.

XxXxXxXxX

_"What were you thinking!" Vespasian demanded furiously. A man stood, white hair hiding his face from view—though Edward was almost certain it was Julian. "You nearly exposed our entire coven with your childish game!" His voice was a near whisper, but Edward could see the other man shiver in fear. _

_Vespasian stalked slowly up to stand directly before him, crimson eyes glairing with deadly intent at the bowed head. He turned, moving evenly around him in a circle, and brought a single hand up to trail over his back with the motion. "What would you deem sufficient punishment for your irresponsible actions?" _

_Julian suddenly fell to kneel before the other vampire, leaving his hands resting uselessly beside him. His head was bowed and his hair parted to fall around his face—leaving the back of his neck exposed in complete submission. "Whatever you judge to be necessary, sire." _

_"That is a good answer." Vespasian praised, posture relaxing the slightest bit. "Do you understand why you are being punished?" _

_"Yes sire."_

_"And do you agree with any punishment I decide is appropriate?" _

_"Yes sire." _

_"Good." Vespasian came to a halt and crouched before his childe." He gently gathered the silky white hair into one hand and pressed a kiss against Julian's lips. He moved the hair to one side and harshly bit into the exposed flesh. Julian's face showed his pain, but he made not a sound as he accepted the punishment._

_He drank for nearly a minute before he pulled back. He gently lapped at the puncture wound until Julian's own healing kicked in and closed the flesh. _

_Vespasian tilted his childe's head back until he could see his eyes, eyes that were already a darker, nearly black color from the loss of blood. "For one week you will not feed. You may leave the property as you wish, but you will not feed. Should you ignore this command, your punishment will be much harsher. Do you understand?" _

_Julian's eye's flickered with anxiety before he steeled himself. "Yes sire." _

XxXxXxXxX

The scene flickered and another took its place.

XxXxXxXxX

_Julian once again stood before Vespasian, though this time his head was held stiffly up. His eyes were the deepest black, with circles nearly as dark underlying them, and his skin was pale—too pale for even a vampire. It was clear that he was barely holding himself under control. _

_"It's been exactly one week. Have you learned your lesson?" he asked emotionlessly. _

_Julian visibly took a breath. "Yes sire." _

_"Tell me."_

_"I was selfish and stupid. I risked our existence over a pointless thrill that would only have lasted minutes had I not been stopped." Julian's eyes clenched tightly and he shook as his instincts tired to take control. "Nothing is worth risking my family, and my punishment is nothing compared to what it should have been."_

_Vespasian finally moved. He came over until he could see his childe's eyes— solid black with hunger and desperation. "It is for me to take care of you, punishments included. You made a mistake… but you have paid your due. I have forgiven you, now it is time to forgive yourself." _

_Julian met his sire's reassuring eyes and, though it took a moment for him to believe the man's words, Julian soon felt relief overwhelm him. His head fell down to rest on his chest from a mix of gratitude, exhaustion, weakness and hunger. A wave of lightheadedness overtook him and he felt his knees collapse from under him. _

_Vespasian caught him easily and gently lowered him to the ground, cradling his childe in his arms. He had known Julian would be affected greatly by the lack of blood, but he had underestimated just how much. Julian was still young and had to feed more than an older vampire. He had been hunting almost every day and his body wasn't prepared to go a week without nourishment—especially after having been fed from himself. _

_He brushed back the long hair and caught his childe's pleading eyes. He moved without thinking, he had been planning to do this anyway, and lifted a bare wrist to Julian's mouth. _

_The young vampire latched on immediately and only slowed when his sire hissed in warning. He forced his venom to retract, removing all pain from the bite, and drank only until he felt well enough to function. He buried his face in the crook of Vespasian's neck as soon as he was done, relishing in the comfort gifted to him for the first time in a week. _

_Vespasian held him tightly, freely giving his affection to his beloved childe. He finally pulled back, his body forcing the younger vampire to stand at the same time. "Shall we go hunt?"_

XxXxXxXxX

Edward was forcefully pulled from the memories as his father shook him. He turned his head to look at the man, trying desperately to understand this… this… whole other society that he had never imagined. He could still hear the whispers coming from their minds and so focused his entire attention of Harry's calming, wonderfully blank presence. His eyes focused on the floor under him and he could practically feel the concern his family was directing at him.

He shook them off, but continued to focus on Harry. He glanced up once and met green eyes. He knew the man could feel when he touched his mind and, seeming to know why Edward was doing so, increased the calm, soothing emotions he radiated. That, coupled with the calming vibes Jasper was sending out was enough to relax him slightly.

Rosalie stepped forward confidently and offered her hand. She was pleasantly surprised when, rather than shake it like was modernly normal, Vespasian pressed a soft kiss to the back. She moved back by her husband when her hand was released, pleased—but still suspicious.

Emmett simply nodded his head in greeting, his normally cheerful smile missing due to the tense atmosphere. He wrapped his thick arms around his wife's waist and held her close.

Alice greeted them cheerfully. Her family, however, could see the forced aspect to her smile and hear it in her voice. She was looking worriedly between them and her husband, unsure how exactly to handle the situation.

The three vampires turned their attention to the last of the group. Jasper, whose head had been facing down, looked up and boldly met the eyes of the ancient vampire before him. Vespasian's brow's furrowed in thought as he studied the young man before him. After but a moment's hesitation his eyes brightened in fond remembrance. "Jasper Whitlock!" He exclaimed softly. "It's been many years since I last saw you. Tell me, how is Maria faring? 'Tiz much too long since we've been in contact."

"I wouldn't know. It's been nearly as long since I've seen her as since I've seen you." He replied stiffly.

Vespasian raised a single eyebrow in question. "Why would you go so long without seeing your sire? Did something happen?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with."

Harry interrupted before his master could question Jasper further. "Maybe we should take this to the living room?" The large group slowly made their way to the other room, but Harry grabbed Jasper's arm and held him from following.

"Are you ok with this? Or do you need to leave?"

Jasper found himself shaking his head, despite his instincts screaming at him to get as far away from these vampires as he could. He knew what they were capable of—had seen them in action— and he wasn't willing to leave his family alone with them. "I'm fine." He finally said, shaking himself from his memories. He could feel Harry's worry and concern and, though he was touched, felt even more determined to stay with his family. He knew Harry had combat training, but not like he had. He hadn't been trained specially to kill other vampires or used relentlessly to train them. Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Alice wouldn't know what to do or how to defend themselves against the kind of attack these vampires would strike with.

He remembered Vespasian. The ancient vampire had been 'associates' with his sire. They had worked together on occasion and Jasper had been ordered (more than once) to follow Vespasian's orders like he would his own sires. He had spent nearly two years total in the man's home.

During those periods of time he had seen how ruthless the man could be… though never with his own childer. The man trained the young vampires relentlessly, during all times of the day. He pushed them past their limits and drove them as far as they could go… but he cared for them. Jasper had witnessed the man risk himself to save three young vampires.

XXXFlashbackXXXX

_Jasper stood in the courtyard instructing three young vampires on hand to hand combat. They had been working for nearly four hours but Vespasian wanted them to continue. The oldest one, Jasper had given up caring to learn names, stepped forward to spar with him. They had just begun engaging when a loud screech filled the air. Jasper, who had been trained to ignore all distractions during combat, continued attacking. The vampire he was fighting had fallen to his knees, hands desperately covering his sensitive ears from the defining sound. _

_Jasper finally stopped, ironically just as the screech stopped. He came to stand directly before the fallen vampire. "You're dead." He stated coolly. The vampire started to defend himself but Jasper kept talking. "You cannot allow anything to distract you during a fight. Your opponent may very well use something like that as a ploy to get you to drop you defenses—which you did quite spectacularly." _

_Jasper turned sharply as he sensed Vespasian come streaking up behind him. "All four of you get inside the house, now!" His three childer immediately turned and did as told, but Jasper hesitated. "That is an order, Jasper." _

_Jasper gritted his teeth as both his instincts and training forced him to comply, but not before he sent a scathing look in the man's direction. As soon as he got inside the house he to the large window overlooking the courtyard and the entrance to the property. A group of five older vampires were entering the gates, and came to stand before Vespasian. _

_They spent nearly two minutes talking, but Jasper couldn't hear them overly well. He had caught phrases such as "…your childe…," "…Voltaire…" and "Aro commands it." _

_Vespasian spent some time arguing with the other vampires before everyone suddenly began moving. _

_Jasper watched in disbelief as Vespasian kept the five vampires at bay. Everyone was moving so fast but the ancient vampire had no trouble defending himself—Jasper had never seen anyone fight so gracefully before. In a briefly random thought Jasper wondered why the man needed him to train his childer when he was obviously a better fighter than him. _

_Jasper was unsure exactly how much time elapsed, but he knew it didn't take Vespasian long to destroy the five strangers. When he came back to the house he immediately gathered his childer and, though he hid it well, his concern for them was enormous. Jasper was… speechless… both with the fighting that had literally come out of nowhere and the emotion Jasper hadn't known Vespasian was capable of showing._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jasper followed Harry back into the other room and sat himself next to Alice on the sofa. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and held her tight to his chest. Jasper could see Vespasian eyeing him curiously, obviously wanting answers to the questions he held. Jasper was relieved when, rather than ask them, he simply turned his attention to his old apprentice.

Three hours later the foreign vampires were still sitting in the Cullen's living room. Harry was perfectly comfortable with the ancient vampire, despite the unease flowing through his children. The two vampires had spent the time catching up on each other's lives and trading stories of years long past. Carlisle was listening intently, desperately trying to gain the approval of the one person his mate looked up to. They talked about everything and nothing. They spoke of new weapons techniques and the coven in France. Vespasian inquired about Harry's newfound family and the town of Forks. They talked about the weather, American V. English sports, hunting techniques and everything in between.

Finally, some hours later, the three visitors left for the night. As they were leaving Vespasian pressed a final kiss to Harry's forehead with a promise to be in touch the next day. Harry couldn't help the large smile that stretched across his face as he made his way back to his family and into his mates' arms. As soon as they knew the other vampires were out of hearing range questions immediately began flowing. Edward stood, trying desperately to put into words the revulsion and confusion he felt at viewing the memories of the French vampires. He needed it know why they behaved as they did, why Vespasian demanded such respect, and why his childer gave it so willingly. He couldn't understand, no matter how hard he tried, why anyone would want to live like that—why anyone would want to subject themselves to that kind of dominance, that kind of lifestyle. He finally settled on asking the most important questions: "What are Sire's rights and how can he use them to control his childer like that? How come I've never heard of them? What the hell is going on!?"

Rosalie, who detested taking orders from any one, was demanding to know how Vespasian could order the other two vampires around with our repercussion—uncaring of the fact they were his childer. Rosalie was very animate about the fact that everyone should have the freedom to make their own decisions and that no one person should be able to command another. Emmett declined saying anything but stood firmly next to Rosalie.

Jasper stayed quiet, but only because he already knew the answers to the questions his family was asking. Alice, like Emmett, stood silently beside her mate.

Carlisle was also curious, but trusted Harry to tell him in his own time and was content to simply listen as his mate explained Vespasian to the confused young vampires. Harry looked from person to person before he began talking hesitantly. "You… WE are different from most other vampire covens. The way Vespasian behaves and acts around his childer is normal. For a coven like theirs, dominance and hierarchy are everything. It tells them how to behave around everyone individually and what is acceptable behavior. Vespasian is their Sire, and has every right to rule over his subordinates. You haven't heard of it because Carlisle would never evoke Sire's rights over you—though he could easily."

"But what are they!?" Edward demanded. "How can two little words make vampires bow to the command of another?"

"It is not the words that make them bow to a command," Harry explained. "But rather the venom that's injected at the time turning and the influence a sire has over his Childe, especially during the first years. Once the first few years, and the influence, are over the childer will still submit their sire because of how they were trained. Sire's rights are all those newborns know, but it's not as bad as you're all thinking. A sire/childe bond is nearly unbreakable, built from trust and devotion. A sire is dedicated to their childe, and in turn the childe will be just as, or more so, dedicated to their sire. Yes, the control a sire has over his childe can be used to command them, or influence their decisions—but most of the vampires who still practice these customs only use that power in extreme circumstances."

"Vespasian is… well… I'm not sure exactly how old he is, but I do know he existed during the rise of the Roman Empire. He was taught the same way he teaches his own childer, and does not expect anything from them that they would not willingly give to his own sire. They are really as much of a family as we are… they just… behave differently." As Harry looked from face to face he could tell the younger vampires still didn't understand. Carlisle had never exhibited that force over them, or even taught them about it. Everything they were hearing was foreign and bizarre to them, and they simply couldn't comprehend it. Harry could only hope that the coming times and visit would show the young vampires that just because someone acted and thought differently, it didn't make them any less than anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END CHAPTER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not beta'd. I'm looking for a new one, so if anyone is interested, please let me know, and please send me a link to or a preview of your writing. Thanks!

P.S.! This is my longest chapter of any of my stories! YAY!


	11. Up for adoption

I have decided, after a very long thought process, that I am going to put my stories up for adoption. I know there have been a couple of requests to adopt in the past, and I'm hoping there's someone that has ideas for the stories.

Frozen is up for adoption. The only thing I ask is that the person I decided to be Edward's mate stay the same. I'll give you the info if someone decides to adopt.

That Was Then, This is Now is also up for adoption. Honestly, you can take this story wherever you want. I ran out of ideas for it a long time ago. If you adopt TWTTIN, you can also take New Life and revamp it if you want to.

Desert Protectors is hard for me, because I actually have a basic outline of how the rest of this story will go. If someone wants to adopt I'll give you a (vague) outline of my ideas for it. If someone adopts this one please follow the outline, however loosely.

I know I promised never to abandon my stories, but Real Life is too much, and when I do feel like writing, it's the original story I'm working on. Sorry everyone.

Last thing. Please don't offer to adopt any of my stories if you can't finish them. I would also prefer someone who can update semi-regular, but I know RL gets in the way of that

If you're interested in adopting any of my stories please PM me.


	12. Frozen has been adopted!

Frozen has been adopted by ChangerSavage. The link to her profile can be found on my Profile page. She does not have any works posted yet, so if you subscribe to her, you will be alerted when she reposts. She is also going to re-write the chapters that have already been posted and add in more background.


End file.
